Me a ninja?
by Elephant101
Summary: After the overlord's defeat Ninjago is safe. Garmodon and Misoko are living with Lloyd. But he still comes every once in a while to join the ninja in there activities. The ninja have found and rebuilt the bounty. But what will happen when a girl falls onto the deck? Will love join our heroes? Will the ninja survive this drastic turn of events? Rated T just in case.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Wind whipped through my hair. _Why? Wait am I falling?! _I look down, white. It came closer and I passed through it. It felt cold and wet. _Did I just fall through a cloud? _Then and only then I came to my senses. What did I do then you ask? Well I screamed "AHH!"

_Ok not helping_ I thought. _Wait a minute. Whats that? Looks like a ship. I'm near the water... but why are there still cloud's? _"AHH!"I screamed again. Then I hit the deck and all went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi I guess this is a AN. This chapter is longer then the ****prologue. Please review.**

**Chapter 1**

**Me a ninja?**

I woke up. I lay on what felt like a soft bed. _How did I get here?_ I remember falling then blackness. I opened my eyes. I was in a bunk bed with soft sheets. I tried to get up.

"Ugh!" I was so sore. I was wearing a pair of plain red pajamas. I heard some voices.

"Sounds like she's awake." Said a nice calm voice. As soon as he spoke a feeling came over me. I felt weird. Peace came over me. I sighed.

"Good! Maybe she can answer some questions!" came from a harsh voice. The feeling changed. This time I felt anger, excitement and something I couldn't name. I felt myself cringe.

"Kai, you say nothing. You hear?" Said a commanding voice. Again it changed but this time I felt puzzled and excited.

The door opened and in came four figures. They looked like ninjas, everything covered except the eyes. They were dressed in different colors: black, red, blue, and white.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello," said the peaceful one dressed in white. "Do you know how you got here?"

"Um, I fell." I said lamely. All the ninja laughed.

"Seriously though, before that?" Asked the black one, the leader. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought.

"Nope, nothing." Then they started arguing about what to do. The feelings came all at once. It was a flurry of voices, but I barely heard them. My hands clenched. I felt dizzy and fell on the bed again.

"STOP!" I heard myself yell. but I didn't think it. It was like someone invaded my mind and took over. "YOU GUY'S ARE SO IMMATURE!" The ninja all balked away in shock. _Man, what's happening?_ "I HATE ALL OF YOU! WHY AM I HERE? WHY DID I COME HERE?" I got up and felt myself put my arms over my head. "STOP NOW!"

The ninja surrounded me and pinned me down. I was yelling threats and struggling."ARGH!" I shouted. I felt so angry.I wasn't able to escape, making my rage increase.

The ninja looked confused. then a figure burst into the room. He had a white kimono and a tan straw hat. "Three of you hold her down. One of you is the key to calming her. Make eye contact."

The ninja were quick and soon the red, blue, and white ones were holding me down, while the black looked into my eyes. I yelled in frustration.

"Nope."

Then the blue tried. Now I was enraged. Then the red locked eyes with me, I froze and stared.

"Finally it worked" he said then he blinked...

"No! Don't break eye contact!" Said the guy with the weird hat. Then I pushed so hard the ropes binding me ripped in two. I fell to the floor but was tackled instantly. I saw flashes of white then time seemed to slow down. I started to flip onto my stomach but locked eyes with the white one. The anger melted away and I lay there on my back, still staring into his eyes.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded, breathless expecting the peaceful feeling but felt nothing.

"What happened, Sensei?" Asked someone, but I didn't care. Then the white ninja looked to the Sensei so I turned my head to him too.

"This is Emily." He said "She is a...a..." But he stopped there.

I cut in. " How did you know my name?"

"Destiny." He returned.

"Oh, of course." The red one said sarcastically.

All the ninja glared at him. "She is in a prophecy."

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master by using the 4 weapons of Spinjitzu: the scythe of quakes, the nun-chucks of lightning, the shurikens of ice, and the sword of fire. Weapons so powerful no one but the green ninja can handle all of their power at once.

When he passed away his sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld.

Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's reckless ambition for power he placed a guardian to protect them and for fear of his own demise a map for a honest man to hide. But there was 2 prophecies one about the ninja who will combat evil, one sucked away by the wind lost until after the green ninja defeated the overlord. A new generation of ninjas: purple, green, blue, pink, and yellow. Destined to fight the legendary evil twins. Win or lose, one side will be destroyed forever"

" Dunh! Dunh! Dunh!" Said the blue ninja dramatically.

"Who are these ninja, Sensei?" asked the white one.

"Emily is one." Said Sensei. "But of the other's I do not know."

"Me, a ninja?" I asked shocked.

"Her, a ninja?" Asked the ninja shocked.

"Yes" Said Sensei, then he turned to me. "I am Sensei Wu, and these are my ninja."

"I'm Cole." Said the black one "This is Kai, Jay, and Zane." He pointed to the red one, then blue, then finally white. Then Jay gave me some blue shorts and a bright yellow shirt.

"Dinner will be ready in 12 minutes." He yelled, then ran from the room.

"Emily please come with me" said Sensei-Wu "I need to tell you about the prophecy."

Surprisingly, I wasn't sore anymore. I got up and followed him out the door and through a hall way into a office or something. It had a small mat on the floor and a cabinet.

"You are the purple ninja."

"What is my element? Flowers, creativity, vampires?" I asked excited.

"No. Your element is emotions. It's the most unstable out of all of them. If you do not learn to control it it will control you. It will spark once a month until the survivor or in this case Zane calms you."

"But why do I spark?" I but in

"You element loses control and tries to control you, but only on the full moon When it's power is strongest."

"So I'm a wear wolf."

"Not exactly, but back to the subject. Only one person can help you through this and then and only then you will be safe from evil."

Jay burst into the room. "Dunh! Dunh! Dunh!" Sensei face palmed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I think I'll update twice a week, Monday and Friday. It will start today so I'm gonna update ****tomorrow. I think I've got enough OC's but if you want to send them in I have another story I'm writing. I need someone to help me proofread. I stink at spelling and stuff. If you want to put it in a review. Also I will be responding to the reviews I get but that's at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**New faces**

**Cole**

Later that night, we sat down to dinner and ate. Jay cooked but he didn't really try too hard and he burned the food. So, he found the phone, called, and 10 minutes later, BOOM, pizza. I _think that we should try to look for the other ninjas, but Sensei Wu said all would come in good time._

_Of course are they just going to fall out of the... wait a minuet. Scrap that. Were we going to have to rescue them from serpentine who were locked under ground?_

"Is anyone listening?" Asked a voice breaking through my thoughts. "Hello?" I snapped balk to reality. "Was it really that boring?" asked Emily who by the looks of it was supposed to be telling a story.

I looked around and saw that Jay had his face on the table and Kai was asleep on a annoyed looking Nya. Sensei Wu wasn't there and Zane was looking around. Then he laughed. I started laughing too, then Sensei Wu came in with a camera and took pictures of the sleeping ninja.

"Quiet you two!" he said "You will blow our cover." Then Jay started snoring.

"Might want to video tape it." Suggested Emily.

I had forgotten she was there. She had changed from pajamas and was now wearing a yellow top and bright blue shorts.

Then Lloyd came in. Emily hadn't met Lloyd yet and instantly asked, "Who are you?"

"Lloyd Garmodon."

"Are you a ninja too?"

"Duh, who are you?"

"Emily." Then I realized that was all she could say since she could remember nothing else.

"Emily is a guest." Zane cut in. "She will soon be a ninja.''

"What? A new ninja and you didn't tell me!" Lloyd exploded. I could see where this was going. "When did she come? When did she get here? How did you find her? Is there a new prophecy?"

Lloyd was so excited to have a new team mate that he was making her nervous. I could see her balking away, and decided to save her.

"Lloyd. She came today. You didn't miss anything." I said.

"If there is a new ninja who is the villain?" Lloyd asked "The pirates are in jail, the snakes locked underground, the stone army's controlled by Dareth, and Dad is good."

I looked at Sensei Wu, who looked at Zane, who looked at Emily.

_Awkward. What to say? What to say?_

Then Sensei Wu said "Later."

Suddenly without warning the room became bright, too bright. I shielded my eyes and heard cries of shock from Jay and Kai as the brightness woke them up. Still the room became brighter, and I heard a cry.

"Luna! Tone it down! I can't see!"

It sounded like Emily. Then a voice called in return, "Sorry Em." Then the room darkened, and I could see a girl sitting on the table cross-legged. She was wearing a light yellow dress and had blond hair in a bun.

"Everyone." said Sensei Wu "This is Luna, the light ninja."

"Dunh! Dunh! Dunh!" said Jay.

**Ok sorry it's so short but I'll make the next chapter longer.**

** #1 LovegirlLOVE**

**As I said in the top I have another story that I'm still ****writing so you can put your OC's in a review. Thank's for reviewing! :{D **

**#2 dixicorn **

**Thank's I might have the OC page with more information on my profile. If that's where were supposed to put it. Thanks for ****reviewing! :ED**

**Thank's for reading this chapter! Have a blessed day!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi If your reading this it's ****probably Friday. *turn's on music and starts dancing* Sorry bout that. I'm gonna have to switch to Thursday. My dad's home. My schedule is gonna be rocky you know. So sorry about my sudden change of plans. I'm still looking for someone to help proofread. If your interested please put in a review. Ok start reading! *Stops music.* Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jay**

The two girls started laughing.

"How did you get here?" asked Luna

"Oh, I just dropped in."

Everyone laughed.

" How, may I ask, did you come here?" asked Zane in his robotic way.

"Oh I just knew and appeared Mr. Roboto." She said. "You are a robot right?"

"Yes I most certainly am, but how did you know?"

"Oh I saw your control panel."

Sensei Wu went over to Luna and said "I see you know Emily but what else do you remember?"

"Nothing except a few glimpses of faces." She said happily. "And a name."

**Emily**

When the room filled with light I had instantly remembered Luna. I remembered her face, perkiness, and love of humor. I remembered the good times spent with her. But something was tapping at the edge of my mind. A face with blurry features and brown hair.

"N...N...Nicky." I mumbled out loud, just as Luna mumbled "Wendolyn." Together it sounded like "Wickolyn." I looked up and saw everyone else stare at ether me or Luna.

Then Sensei Wu said "Every time you reunite with another you will remember something about someone else, now what did you remember?"

"Wickolyn" We said again.

"One at a time." Said a annoyed Kai "You first." He said offensively, pointing at Luna.

"Oh I see. Got a little hot head here." said Luna getting off the table. "Well, boy, rude dose not count in my book so I'm going to ignore you every time you're rude, alright?" She said in a convincingly strict voice. "That goes for all of you, you hear?" The ninja nodded vigorously while Nya and I tried to muffle our giggles at how scared they looked. "Really Emily, I thought you would have established that point." Luna continued. "And that I'm a nice playful girl who likes scaring people. So they should not be scared of me!" She said, pounding her fist on the table. Then we girls lost it and laughed so hard tears were running down our cheeks.

The ninja scowled, except Sensei Wu who was chuckling. Then after introductions Jay said "Well we have two to train. So better get started."

"I say it's too late to train now" said Kai. "Let's train tomorrow." He finished with a yawn.

"Yah all this laughing and scaring people is making me tired." said Luna with another laugh. "I'll be sleeping here right?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I came this morning so I wouldn't know. Maybe we'll have to sleep outside?" I suggested.

But as soon as I suggested it Luna tensed and shuddered "At night, b-but not at night. I-It's dark at night."

Oh! I had forgotten her fear of the dark. That she was the light ninja It made sense.

_Light. Dark. Duh! _I slapped my forehead.

"It's alright" said Kai who looked shaken by the change of personality "I can give up my bed so you don't have to sleep outside."

The other ninja followed his lead.

"Yeah you can have mine!'

"Mine too!"

"Take mine!"

"I will gladly sleep on the floor!"

I looked at Luna who looked better but still a little scared. "By the looks of it we get two and a half beds each." I said, trying to cheer her up. It seemed to work because she smiled. I turned to Nya "Unless your bed is up for sale?" I asked. "Because if it is Luna and I each get three bed's."

"No. No." said Sensei Wu "Five ninja's and a samurai all sleeping on the floor? No, that will not do. I've had another room ready since before the overlord's defeat. In case you came instantly. This way." But before he walked out he said "Ninja, and samurai you clean before you go to bed."

Then he walked down a hall and into a door I almost passed because Luna and I were giggling. I walked in and saw a large, rectangular room with two big doors that I supposed lead into huge closet's. There were also windows with shades pulled tightly closed in between every bunk bed, and there were five bunk beds. I quickly did the math. Two times five was... "Ten!" I cried in alarm "I thought there were only five!"

"Five ninja are chosen, but what about those who are found?" asked Sensei Wu. "You pajamas are on your bed, and for Luna's sake I suggest keeping the shades closed and lights on. It get's Dark at night, see you in the morning." Then he closed the door.

I sighed as I walked to the nearest bed. It looked as if it were made of bamboo. It had the soft sheet's and comfortable mattress like the bed I woke up in this morning. I found a pair of dark purple pajama's. I looked at Luna and felt the urge to laugh.

_If every time I look at Luna I'm going to laugh I'm gonna die with a smile on my face._ I thought.

I started to laugh anyways. I saw her laughing too, and quickly pulled myself up to the side of the bed and poked my head up to the top. So I was on the side looking up to the top of the bed but not actually in it. I saw the same setup as my bed but the pajamas were a golden yellow instead of purple. I pulled the pajamas down, jogged to the other side of the long room, and yelled "Catch!"

I pulled back my arm and threw the pajamas all the way across the room and past Luna, who saw the pajamas fly over her head and jumped up to catch them, but missed it by inches. My mouth flew open as I watched the flash of gold fly. Then suddenly the door opened and Jay's head poked through the crake and got smacked in the face by the pajamas.

"Omph!" He said. The pajamas fell of his face and on to the floor. He looked at the pajamas and covered his head with his arm's and yelled "IT'S RAINING PAJAMAS! IT'S RAINING PAJAMAS!"

"Jay." I said running over "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I threw it."

"Wow." He said with a ghost of a smile on his face. "I come to say goodnight and I get attacked for my troubles."

" Yes, never come in without knocking." Said Luna with the commanding voice she had earlier. "We might be changing."

"Or playing catch." I added.

"Or playing catch." Agreed Luna " Now wh-"

But she was cut of by the door opening and Kai''s face appeared in the crack just like Jay's had. As I watched, Luna pick up her pajamas and threw them at Kai's face. She had good aim.

"I said knock!" She yelled as Kai's muffled "Omph!" came from under the pajama's.

We laughed as we watch Kai take the pajamas to the hallway and shut the door.

"Hey! I need those!" Yelled Luna. She marched to the door, grabbed the handle, and was about to throw it open when there was a knock at the door.

She stared then said. "Finally someone who listens!"

She through open the door, stuck her head outside, then there was a muffled "Omph!" Luna slowly pulled her head inside the door, and the pajamas were hanging on her face like they did on Jay's and Kai's. I laughed just as a muffled voice shouted "I knocked!"

Luna pried the clothes of her face and yelled "I'm tired, I'll get you tomorrow!" Then she turned to Jay "Tell him to fear the wrath of Luna! The master of pranks!" she said with a proud look on her face.

"Better lock your door tonight." I whispered as Jay swept pass me.

The door clanged shut. Luna opened it and said "I'll be back in a moment. Get dressed and I'll knock before coming in." Then she shut the door behind her. As soon as she left I went to my bed and found my pajamas. Then as soon as I finished dressing I heard a knock.

"Come in it's safe." I called. Luna came bustling in with a smirk on her face. _Oh dear. Another Luna prank. _I thought. Luna loved pranks and she was very good at them. I laughed as she pulled a stack of paper, some colorful markers, tape, a bottle of whip cream, and a shining key.

I smiled. "Wake me up when it's time." I said, then got into bed wondering what Luna had planed.

**Ok now you've got a taste of Luna. How did you like her? Now ****reviews. **

**#1 Ninja1245 (:-{~**

**Thank's! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**#2 dixicorn :[D**

**I know who the villain is but not Emily. But she knew them once... Hope you liked the chapter! **

**#3 LovegirlLOVE B )**

**Thank you! Now you've read more!**

**#4 iluvninjagogirl =-})**

**Thank you for the OC! I will probably use her. What is it with water ninja and their tridents? **

**Thank you all for reviewing! I really hope you liked this chapter! And for all those people who didn't review: Please review! Have a good day! **


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! It's Monday and I last posted Friday. But I think I'll post Thursday and Monday. **

**"Tuesday!" **

**Who left the door open. I've got Luna in here. Come on Luna leave. **

**"No! Hey ninja come in!"**

**No! It's crowded in here. Just read! Get them out of here!**

**Chapter 4**

**Hiding**

**Kai**

_Man I got her good. _I thought while running to my room. I heard a reply that sounded like "I'm lyard, I'll sit you morrow!" _Whoa that was weird. _ I went into my room in. To the familiar two bunk bed's on one side of the room. I saw Zane meditating on the floor, and Cole laying on his bed staring into space. I walked over to Cole and roughly shook him.

"What? Where?" He asked looking around. He saw me and sighed. "Were did you go?"

"To the girls room. It's huge! even tough I only saw a second of it."

"Why would you have only se-" But Cole stopped as Jay came shooting inside laughing like a maniac. He was so loud Zane opened his eyes and asked

"Why are you so loud?"

"Kai just pulled the funniest prank ever!" Laughed Jay, his face pink. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Breathe, Jay, don't kill yourself." Said Cole warningly. When Jay calmed down Cole asked, "Now what happened?"

Off Jay went telling the story about the pajamas. How he entered, about Luna, and Emily warning him to lock the door, which he did. Jay was a good storyteller, even I couldn't stop laughing, and I was there!

When we finally calmed down I crawled into the bed I shared with Zane. I had the top bunk and Zane the bottom. After a while I fell asleep. That was a mistake.

**Luna**

I waited for a couple of hours after everything went silent, making sure everyone was asleep. Then, I crawled out of bed and shook Emily awake. First I took a small flashlight that would give me enough light to see, but not be noticeable. We turned on the light and made three signs. One that said

Never underestimate a ninja, ever!

P.S. knock

Emily and I signed it with our next Sign said:

Revenge is sweet. Literally!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Again we signed it. The last said:

**Knock!**

In big bold letters. We crept to the ninjas room with the signs, whip cream, and tape. First I unlocked the door and crept in.

"Take this and tape it to the inside of the door." I gave her the 'never underestimate a ninja sign', and the tape. and she bustled off. I slowly checked which ninja was Kai by gently puling his hair until he made a sound. He turned out to be in the bunk above Zane. I heard Emily tiptoe to me in the darkness. I took a piece of tape and climbed the ladder into Kai's bed. Thankfully he was sleeping on his side. First I taped the revenge sign to his back then took the whip cream and sprayed his bed with it, then all over him untill he was a whip cream mess. He grunted and turned over.

Quickly I climbed down and because I couldn't resist, I took a marker from my pocket and put mustaches on Cole and Jay, then sprayed them with whipped cream too. I was walking back to where Zane was when he spoke.

"Don't do me and I'll delay them as much as possible when they wake up."

"I didn't know you were awake." I whispered "And deal."

We left and went back to our room, but didn't go in. I put the last sign on the door, then gave a bottle of whip cream to Emily just in case. Then I left to find a hiding place for the morning. There was no good hiding place for me, but Emily hid under the sink in a bath room. I eventually went back to the boy's room and went in, shutting and locking the door after me.

"It's nearly dawn." said Zane's voice "You should be hiding." Suddenly a voice groaned "Under the bed. Quickly."

"Why are you helping us?" I asked as I crawled under Kai and Zane's bed.

"I love a good prank." He returned. "You hidden?"

"Yes." I replied. It was getting lighter outside but it was still dark under the bed so I kept my light on. "Thank's Zane. I owe you one."

After an hour or two, I turned my light off when the room was bright enough. Then I heard a scream. _Kai's awake at last. _I thought. _About time._

"WHAT THE-! WHAT IS THIS? IT TASTES LIKE WHIPPED CREAM!" Kai's voice thundered through the room.

"What is the matter brother? Bad dream?" asked Zane

"NO! LUNA PUT WHIPPED CREAM ALL OVER ME! Yelled Kai.

Suddenly, shouts came from Cole's and Jay's bed's. They were similar to Kai's

"OH? WHIPPED CREAM? LUNA!"

"I JUST CLEANED MY SHEET'S!"

I saw three pairs of angry feet rush to the door then stop as they read my first note.

"Yeah, never underestimate me either." said Cole.

Someone unlocked the door and the three ninja went outside. Then about three second's later Jay's voice read out

"Revenge is sweet? Literally? MWAHAHAHAHAHA?"

The angry owners of the feet rushed away, and about three seconds later, Zane knelt to where I was and I was surprised to see tears of laughter running down his cheeks.

"Where is Emily?" He asked through his laughter. "I suppose she is hiding too?"

"Yeah, she's under a sink." I said, giggling. "But I don't know which one. I've only been here one day."

"Alright. I'll find her." With that Zane left to find Emily.

**Cole**

_Whipped cream? Really? If she hadn't gotten me I would be laughing. She got Jay, Kai, and me... but... not.. Zane. Something was up._

"Guys?" I asked. "Did Zane get Whipped?"

"I don't think so." Said Kai.

Jay agreed and we turned around to find Zane, but saw him sneaking across the hall on his tiptoes.

"Um, hello brothers." Zane smiled nervously. "Nice day we are having. Raining whip cream, who would have guessed?"

"Zane, where is she?" Jay asked.

"Under your bed, Jay " He said. "Unless you don't believe me."

With that he slunk into the darkness.

"Let's not check there until later." I said "He might be kidding."

Then we went to check everywhere else. No luck.

"Maybe we should check under your bed." Suggested Jay.

"If she isn't in the bathroom, we can check the bedroom."

We looked in the shower, and behind the door. Then Jay opened the cupboard under the sink and out came a girlish scream. I rushed over to where Jay was standing. We had caught our first victim. Emily. Then Jay let out an evil laugh.

"MWAHAHAHA!"

**How was that? The ninja left and I locked the door. I think that was one of the longer chapters. I need a ****proofreader! My sister proofread up to chapter seven but she stopped. Ok reviews!**

**#1 dixicorn**

**Thank you for reviewing! I posted the chapter and you reviewed like less then an hour. B#D **

**#2 LovegirlLOVE**

**They are. Luna is awesome. Thank you for reviewing! ;{) **

**Thank you all for reading and I've decided to listen to Luna and now I'm updating Monday, Thursday, and Tuesday! Please review and I will update tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so ashamed! It is so short! I'm gonna post another chapter in the afternoon. It's short but important. So read on!**

**Chapter 5**

**Emily**

"MWAHAHAHA!" Yelled Jay to the room. The emotion sensing had started again this morning, and I felt hilarious and evil.

_I knew this would happen. I knew it. Whenever I do anything with Luna. Anything. It's me who get's caught. _

"What do we have here?" Asked Kai evilly. "Cat caught in a tree?" He turned to the other ninja, but Zane wasn't there.

Suddenly the door opened in came Lloyd. He looked around at the bathroom, saw the ninja and came over.

"Zane told me what we were doing. He said you were in here." Then saw me in the small cupboard. The four ninja all smirked. "MWAHAHAHA!" Lloyd laughed evilly. The other ninja laughed too, even Jay who had already laughed. The bathroom was filled with Evil laughter. Each ninja had his head back and eyes closed. I creeped around the ninja and out into the hallway, listened and still heard the ninja's laughter.

"Under the bed in my room." Whispered a voice in my ear that made me jump. Zane. I murmured my thanks and found the room we had visited last night.

"Luna? Luna?" I whispered "Meet me outside when you can."

With that I hurried to the open door into the hallway, and my ears were filled with evil laughter. I reached the door that led outside and went through it. Thankfully the _Destiny's Bounty_ was on the ground. By now it was about nine o'clock. I was about to close the door when I heard a "Hey!" I turned around and Luna was standing there with her foot in the door. I grabbed her arm and we hurried off the _Destiny's Bounty_ and onto the nice cool ground. We were in a rain forest. Suddenly we heard the door open above us.

"Where are they?" Asked Jay.

"Ha! Ha! They'll never find us here!" Exploded Luna. I elbowed her in the side, then ran into the forest with Luna behind me. I heard the ninja rush behind us in hot pursuit. I put on a burst of speed, and ran down a forest path and into a river. I heard the ninja behind me.

"Put your hands up" said Lloyd. I put my hands slowly in the air and turned around to see Lloyd, Jay, and Cole.

"Are Kai and Zane after Luna?" I asked.

"Just Kai. Zane never comes with us for revenge." said Jay.

Then I smirked. The ninja looked at me with fear. "Three agents one and one agents Luna. You are so screwed." They should have put one on me and three on Luna. I suddenly remembered the bottles of whipped cream Luna gave me. I pulled them out, one in each hand, and sprayed the ninja in the face, then waded down the river laughing at the yells of anger from the ninja. Then suddenly I ran into something. I looked down and saw a girl.

She had short, wavy, light blue hair and peaceful features. I recognized her as Wendolyn. _One of my friends, just like Luna. Strong and competitive, she liked pranks and sports. She and Luna usually teamed up for pranks. She's also shy and calm, and likes building and inventing._

"Hey guys. I found somebody." I called.

"What?" Yelled the ninja. They came over to me and stared at the stranger.

"She's one of the ninja from my past." I informed the guys. "We should take her home." Jay and Lloyd each got an arm and Cole and I got her legs, and together we cared her to the _Destiny's Bounty_ and into a bed in my and Luna's room.

Suddenly we heard a "Help." And I saw Kai shouldering Nicole with Luna looking angry that she wasn't allowed to help. _Nicole loved nature. She had brown hair with green streaks. She was a shy kinda person who loved taking long walks in the woods and hated crowds. _

Kai set her down on a bed just as Sensei came into the room. "Ah. I see you have found more ninja. These are Wendolyn, the water ninja, and Nicole, the nature ninja."

Suddenly a high-pitched whistle sounded off in the room and I put my hands over my ears, then remembered Melody._ A kind girl who loves music and life._

"Mel." Groaned Luna. "That hurts. Stop it." The high whistle quieted down until it was a soft hum. There in the middle of the room was a girl with short black hair.

Sensei Wu announced, "Melody, the music ninja."

**See it was short. So if some of you don't get it they found Nicole, Wendolyn, and Melody. Awesomeness. I have 2 reviews even though it say's one. Today the ninja will answer reviews. **

**#1 dixicorn**

**It is indeed devious. Were you satisfied with this portion? The author thanks you for reviewing. =|D **

**#2 LovegirlLOVE **

**I'm in the house again! Thank you for the complement! Thank you for the OC's, but it's not on the account and she only got the notice with Sophia and part of Jesus. Speaking of Jesus she will have to change his name because she think it's agents her religion so if you have a way to fix it I would love to see your other OC's. Thank you for reviewing anyway! =sD **

**Thank you for reading and I will post again later! **


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is still short. But together it and chapter five are one chapter worth. I still need a proof reader. Please review. I will return the reviews in chapter seven.**

**Chapter 6**

**Zane**

As soon as I heard a whistle I ran to the room it was coming from. The girls' room. I heard laughing as the whistle stopped. I leaned in about to open the door when I sensed something. Darkness filled my brain and I heard shouts coming from inside the room.

"Luna! Emily! What's wrong? Evil, darkness, what?" Asked Kai's voice as I fell to the floor. I stood up quickly and weakly opened the door. I saw Emily on the floor, her eyes closed. Luna was passed out on the bed, looking sick. There were two girls I didn't know passed out on other beds, and a third standing on still another bed. The ninja, still covered in whip cream, looked at me, shaken.

"Zane, what's wrong?" Asked Cole. "Luna and Emily just passed out on the floor. And you burst in looking freaked out." He paused, shivering. "And it just got twenty degrees colder in here!"

"Darkness has entered the ship." Suddenly I had the sensation of being pulled into somewhere underground. "Luna is light." I said, taking long breaths between each word. "Emily feels emotions. Cold and black. Living room." I managed to say before clutching my head. "Now." I whispered. Then all went black.

**Kai**

Then Zane passed out. Right there, on the floor.

"Guys, let's go." Said Cole taking charge. Melody, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu volunteered to stay behind.

"To the living room!" Jay shouted in a battle cry. I quickly elbowed him in the side. Hard. He glared at me then we entered the living room. We all gasped at what we saw. The room was so dark we had to squint, but the room looked like it had nothing else out of place. I looked around then on the couch there looked to be a huddled figure.

"Who are you? Why are you hear?" I thundered then turned to Jay. "Turn on a light will you?" Suddenly there was light, but Jay and Cole were beside me still.

"Better?" Asked a freaky voice from the couch. "I could do anything, just name it."

"Turn Cole into cake." Cut in Jay. Suddenly there was a "POP!" and I hastily looked to where Cole had last stood. But there was a piece of chocolate cake.

"Cake!" Shouted a voice from in the cake. "I'm cake!"

I glared at the couch. There was a boy around 17 sitting lazily on the couch. He had black hair and dark red eyes. He looked positively evil.

"Cool." said Jay. "Can you make a fork please?" He asked. Then a weird feeling came over me, like I was being squeezed into a thin tube then lifted off the floor. Jay was holding me up to his face "Kai?" He whispered. "What have I done?"

Then I realized it. "I'm a fork?" I yelled. Jay was so surprised he almost dropped me "Kai?" he asked.

"It's Mr. Fork to you!" I snapped. "Now pick up Cole and go find Sensei!" Jay started walking then stopped. Lifting me up, he put me in his pocket, and went over to the guy on the couch.

"I'm Jay." He said "Now you want to meet Sensei Wu, Emily , Zane, Luna, Nicole, Wendolyn, and Melody?" The boy nodded. "If you want to meet the others you have to turn Cole and Kai back to normal."

The boy took me out of Jay's pocket and put me on the floor, then I was me again. He did the same for Cole. Then he introduced himself as Michael. We walked down the hall and stopped right before the door. We heard angry shouts.

"What's happening? Zane? Luna? Emily? Oh everything just got worse!" That sounded like Lloyd.

"Do not worry nephew, they will be fine."

I quickly told Jay and Cole to take Michael out to the deck. Once they were gone there were calls of surprise.

"Look, they're stirring. The ninja probably killed the evil thing." I opened the door and saw Emily sitting up, Luna rubbing her head, and Zane standing up next to Lloyd.

"What was it, Kai?" asked Sensei Wu "Where are the others?"

"Sensei." I returned "We have found a possible new ninja. I can't tell what his powers are. He turned Cole into cake and me into a fork. He is standing outside on the deck with Jay and Cole." Sensei followed me to the deck. There was Cole, Jay, and Michael. I looked at Sensei Wu.

"Stop using your powers." He said "You're hurting people."

Michael's face fell. Then we went inside. Luna, Emily, and Zane were standing up and looked much better. The new girl was sitting on Luna's bed. She looked shaken.

The two others were still unconscious.

"This is Michael, ninja of illusions."

**Short. Thank you for racing! Please review! Have a grate day see you thursday!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! I need a proofreader! The ninja we have meet so far and their colors. which I forgot to mention.**

**Emily-emotions, purple**

**Luna-light, yellow**

**Wendolyn-water, light blue**

**Nicole-nature, brown**

**Melody-music, pink**

**Michael-ilusions, dark grey**

**That's it! So read on!**

**Chapter 7**

**Jay**

Suddenly many hands, all different colors, appeared, one in front of everyone. Mine was pink. I glared at Michael then shook the hand. Apparently he didn't like faces because as soon as I shook the hand it slapped me. The ninja looked angry. We were friends already. So I expected nothing less from Michael.

"Hey guys, it's ok to shake the hand." I laughed. Then Luna shook her bright yellow hand and when she pulled away she had a bottle of whipped cream.

"How did you know?"

"They're covered in whipped cream. Lucky guess." Michael laughed.

The ninja followed. Zane got a book on cooking. Emily had a bag filled with tissue paper. Sensei Wu got a straw hat that he instantly put on. Lloyd got a video game, and Melody got a little flute. Kai got a fork, and Cole got a cake. I tried again only to get another slap.

Cole and Kai gave Michael funny looks. Everyone laughed. Then the girls on the bed stirred. Then they sat up, stretching and rubbing their eyes or head. They looked around and had different reactions to being stared at in the middle of the crowded room. Wendolyn jumped of the bed and introduced herself, walking around the room shaking everybody's hand, and then a hand sent by Michael. Nicole had a look around, saw the people, and screamed. She dove off the bed, around everyone, and sped out the door. I just stared. Then apparently all the female ninja had the exact same conclusion at the exact same time. They simultaneously slapped hands to their foreheads, then followed Nicole outside.

"Ok, what was that about?" I asked.

"I do not know." Answered Zane.

Then Melody poked her head in. "If you want to meet her, come one at a time, as she's ridiculously shy. She's afraid of crowd's."

Sensei followed her out the door. After a while he came back and requested Zane. It was the same when Zane came back requesting Cole. Cole called Lloyd, who called Michael, who called Kai. When Kai was called everyone who was already sent glared at him then Cole said "You scare her, you deal with me." Then Kai walked out the door. Cole followed closely to keep a eye on him. A minute passed and Kai came back for me, limping, as he seemed to have hurt his foot. Cole was shooting Kai death looks. I quickly went out the door. On the deck stood Nicole. She was standing in the middle of the deck, looking upward. The others were waiting for me.

"This is Jay." Emily introduced me to Nicole, Melody, and Wendolyn.

"Nice to meet you." I said with an exaggerated bow, only to get a elbow from Luna. I quickly elbowed her back. Then I felt myself being pulled to the other side of the deck. Melody was pulling my arm. Emily was pushing Luna. Then everyone laughed.

"Ready to go inside and meet all the people together?" Asked Emily in a calm soothing voice. Nicole looked wary.

"Alright. There's only gonna be Sensei, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Michael, and Jay?"

"Don't forget about Kai and Nya." I stated. At the mention of Kai's name she shrieked.

"Kai came storming out here and yelled in her face." Explained Luna "I almost punched him but stomped on his foot instead." Well, that explained the limp.

Then we went inside. Before we went in the room I poked my head in to find everyone sitting and laughing.

"Kai. Out" I ordered. Kai grunted, getting off the bed he was sitting on. "Why?" he asked.

"Nicole wants to come in here. And she can't do it with you in here." I said. Cole got up and pushed him out the door past the girls and down the hall into our room. Nicole cautiously walked in the room. Everyone stood up. I realized Nya wasn't there and felt my shoulders fall. I picked them up as I felt Luna's elbow in my ribs. Once again I elbowed her back, then felt myself being pushed away from her.

"No, my target!" I cried as she cried. "No, my punching bag!"

Sensei Wu stood up and said "Training starts tomorrow. You will all train with someone else each somewhere different." He pulled out a list of name's. "Cole with Luna, Michael and Nya, Lloyd and Wendolyn, Kai with Emily, Nicole and Jay, and Melody with Zane." Everyone groaned. _Nicole probably wont talk to me and will not train right. _I thought. _And Nya with Michael? NNNNOOOOOOOOO! _"No complaining." said Sensei "Go pack. It's Zane's night to cook."

He left, just like that. I walked up to Nicole. "Where do you want to go?" I asked

"Well I don't know anywhere besides here."

"How about,The forest.." I said "Everyone." I called "Nicole and I will be training at the forest, thank you." Then backed out of the door.

**So, That's Nicole and Wendolyn. I hope you liked the chapter. I need a proofreader! This is the last chapter my sister proofread. I'll try to proofread the next chapter so this is a sorry in advance. I got three reviews and one follower. **

**#1 dixicorn**

**Wendolyn thank's you. Thank you for reviewing! 8HD**

**#2 17blanceri**

** Thank you for the complements and following! I say she dose sound familiar doesn't she? I don't know if Melody from your story is a ninja or a samurai or something else. Thank you for reviewing! : [D **

**#3 LovegirlLove**

**I don't wright that good. But thank's. So if you have a name idea can you put it in a review? I don't have any name ideas right now. Thank you for reviewing! = /\{ D **

**Thank you all for reviewing I am gonna try posting on Monday. I Have a question. Who is everyone's favorite ninja? I'm putting it up as a poll. Please review! I'm running out of mustaches! Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! This is sorta a short chapter, Thank you 17blaceri! She has volunteered her time to proofread! That's all I had to say at the top so.**

**Chapter 8**

**Luna**

After everyone left it was me, the girl ninja and Michael. Michael was sharing our room. I can't believe I'm with Cole. At least it's not hothead. I walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Woah!" I yelled inside the closet was a big space! Huge! It had six mini closets. I opened A closet and gasped there were clothes inside. Shoes, shirt's, pant's, dresses, scarves, you name it. I went out and looked on the door it said Luna.

"Guy's come hear!" I called "There's clothes and stuff!" I heard them come to the closet. "Michael check the other closet this is for girl's." I walked down the hall "Emily, Wendolyn, Nicole, Melody." I read out. "Let's pack. I think there are bag's in their. Pack what you need. Remember you'll be carrying the luggage wherever your going." I went in my closet again and found a yellow bag. I picked out several yellow shirt's and jean's. As soon as I put them in the bag they disappeared. "Guy's don't put thing's in you bag! My bag ate up my jean's." But as soon as I said Jean's my pant's appeared in the top of the bag. "Never mind." I was ready to pack.

My closet was almost empty when I finished because I didn't know how long the trip would be. I was ready for month's. I lifted the bag to see how heavy it was, but it was super light! Must be magic. I went out to the dining room where the boy's were sitting eating. The boy's were all on one side. With Jay and Kai on the end's.

"Wow girls take a long time to pack." Jay said. "I've been done packing for half an hour and your first."

"At least I had stuff to pack. Thank you Sensei." I sat next to Jay then elbowed him. I felt a sharp poke back.

"You are welcome. Did you like you closet?" Sensei Wu said.

"Yah. I loved it they were so huge!" Then the girl's came in fallowed by Michael. the girls sat down on the other side of the table and I quickly joined them. "Hey what's wrong with me?" Jay asked. Michael sat down beside Jay and patted him on the head "It's alright. I'm not gonna let those mean girls hurt you."

"You stink." I said. oh this was going to be a fun night.

**Next morning**

**Kai**

I woke up to a sound of a gong. "Ugh!"

"Time to get up sleepyhead's we've been up for a hour. It's time to leave. You missed breakfast!" The taunting voice of Wendolyn floated through my head. I sat up. "Breakfast! No!" Yelled Jay's voice. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door fallowed by the others. I rushed to the dining room to see the girl's laughing still eating. "Some one's hungry." Taunted Emily. Then I realized Luna wasn't up yet. "Where's Luna?" I asked.

"Coming" said Wendolyn "I got the Boy's Sensei got Luna and Michael." Then the girls quickly fled the room. I soon found out why as I sat down. Luna came bursting in. She was a terrible sight. Her blond hair was on one side of her head, and she had circles under her eyes. Luna stormed over and sat on a chair. She drank some milk and sighed. Then started laughing. "You should have seen your faces!" she called. she ate a pancake then went to fix her appearance. The others came into the room with there bag's over there shoulder's. "Come on." Called Nicole. She had become less shy overnight. I got dressed then went to pick up my bag. It felt like a cinderblock. I followed Emily out the door. We were the first to go. I started to walk to the mountain's. Emily and I had decided last night to go there.

"It's a long walk. How is your bag so light?" She had her bag on her shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

"It's a secret." Emily smiled. "How long will it take to get there?"

"At this pace a million day's." I turned around to see the bounty taking off a few paces away. I turned again and saw Emily running ahead. "Hey! Come back here!" I yelled. I cached up to her. "If we run there we'll reach there by dark." I started to run away to her and to the mountain. Then climbed. After a long time we were halfway up. It was getting dark. It was midnight when we reached the top. It looked like the monastery.

"A monastery? You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?" Asked Emily as we walked through the door's. Reminded me of a little hot head I used to know.

"Not fight. Train." I said like Sensei Wu "To become a true ninja you need to be able to see what other's do not."

"There is nothing! I'm suposed to learn to fight with nothing. Air as my punching bag's?" asked Emily confused. I walked over to the stone pedestal that had the button. I flipped the dragon and poked the button. The training course flipped out of the ground. Planks, swords, dummys, everything was accounted for.

"Wait here, we'll try first tonight." I ran inside and got one of Sensei's tea set's. Were these magic? As soon as i picked it up a voice asked "What would you like ninja?"

"Coke, thanks" Instantly it filled with nice cold coke. I found a clean glass and went outside. There was a yell and I saw Emily fly though the air and land on the ground. "Don't worry I'll teach you that move. Finish the training course before I finish my coke, then we will see if you are ready." I quickly pored my coke then drank it. "To late you failed tomorrow you will try again."

"Failed but I didn't even start to-"

"Patience." I said picking up the tea set and walking backwards through the door. then shut the door. "Your room is on the left of the dinning hall be there when you want to try again." This would be just like my training. Emily be ready for anything.

**Thank you for reading! Review answers!**

**#1 dixicorn**

**They all think their awesome! Thank you for reviewing! :-{D**

**#2 17blaceri**

**Ok! Thank you, and I love reading your story! I'm excited for Saturday. But that's in five day's! Let's hope I make it folks! Thank you for reviewing! B{D**

**#3 LovegirlLOVE**

**Thank you for the name! Luna thank's you! Thank you for reviewing! :[D**

**There's a poll on my profile! And please vote and review! Have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi! Ok I have school in a week! NO! I will probably still post but in the evenings. Shout out to 17blanceri! So reviews at the end. Read on!**

**Chapter 9**

**Zane**

We went to the temple of ice. Were we happened to find my golden weapon. It took a long time to get there we had to take a boat. It was quite cold there. Melody was shivering, so I put my cote on her shoulder's.

"Th-thanks. I'm so c-cold." She shivered.

"Don't worry we are almost there." I proved right as we bumped the shore. I helped Melody out and we walked to the temple. I had three bag's melody had two. We had agreed the night before where we were going and what to bring. In melody's first bag were clothes and stuff and her second was stored up on food. My bag's had training supplies, Clothes, and thing's used to make sleep more comfortable like inflatable mattresses. The temple looked the same as ever, but with no ice dragon on the celling guarding the Shurikens. I unpacked the bag with mattresses and blanket's. While she got food. It was near midnight.

"We shale eat then in the morning train." I said. We ate some cold soup and went to bed. I sated awake and meditated. In the middle of the night there were footstep's. I stopped meditating and looked up. Dark shadows pasted. I stood up.

"Ninjago!" I yelled spinning around sucking thing's up. But I was greatly outnumbered and soon I was surrounded. I felt ropes being tied around me. I heard snarls and growls. Then I asked them something. "It's kinda rude that I don't know who you are. May I have the pleasure of knowing you name?"

I only got a long howl. Then everything went black.

**Cole**

Luna and I are going to Dareth's dojo. As soon as we walked in Dareth jumped out and said "I dareth you to join my dojo!" Then he saw me. Then Luna. "You know I'm the brown ninja right?" He asked Luna.

"No your not."

"Am too"

"Are not I know the brown ninja"

"Me, right?"

'No Nicole."

I had forgotten about Dareth and the brown ninja stuff. I stepped in front of Dareth. And pushed Dareth out of the room. I quickly explained that We found Nicole and she was the real brown ninja of nature. Darth asked if he was still a ninja. I said no, but he was an honorary member of our team. He controlled the stone army Garmodon used when he was evil.

"Honorary member?" He asked "Not a ninja?"

"No Dareth, but after we find all the new ninja we'll find you a color. And you can be a ninja again." I saw his face fall. He Looked at Luna then left the dojo. I raced after him. "Dareth! Wait!" He turned around and said

"That dojo is for ninja's only."Then he walked away. I went back inside. Luna was waiting. I turned on the training corse we found secretly under the dojo when we first came here. "Let's see what you got."

**Dareth**

"Not a ninja?" I mumbled in the snow. I walked away from the view of the ninja then ran. _Because of my ninja tr- Wait a minuet I'm not a dare they say I can't be the brown ninja. Curse that Nicole. If she hadn't became a ninja then I would still be at my dojo training. That's it! Get rid of the so called brown ninja._

Suddenly there was movement around me. I looked down wolves. An evil voice rang in my ear's.

"The ninja betrayed you. Say you can't become one of their kind. They've got a girl instead of you. Their mocking you." The voice was telling the truth.

"How did you know?"

"You are carrying anger."

"Who are you?"

"I one of the evil twin's. My brother is off doing Evil. It's night in the mountain's you know?"

"Who's in the mountain's?"

" A certain wight ninja. I would like you to join us. You could be anything you wanted. Ninja, president, anything. Just join us."

"If I join you I need more power." Suddenly there was a soft thud as a gold ring fell to the ground. I picked it up. It looked like an ordinary ring. I slipped it on and felt power seep through my body. Every vain, every mussel. "Deal."

**Sorry Dareth lovers. He get's on my nerves sometimes. Ok, two reviews!**

**#1 LovegirlLOVE **

**I meant her chapter is on Saturday. I also looked up pewdiepie and I don't think he's my fast. Sorry, but I only watch the first video that came up. Thank you for reviewing! :{)**

**#2 dixicorn**

**We all wish we had magic coke! Kai got it from Sensei! Thank you for reviewing! =ED**

**So review! But if you've never reviewed before You could just say "Hi! what you think, then comment's!" I have a poll on my profile! Please vote it's a tie! Because we have had four unique voters, and they all voted for different people, but if you voted thank you for voting! It is a tie between Emily, Melody, Wendolyn, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, and Kai. Please review and vote! Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! I had one ****reviewer and there were 21 views! Let me say something, something. But I need reviewers! On with the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 10**

** Nya**

After I meet Michael I told him to pack fake bag's. Putting random stuff in I packed half a bag with weapon's. I watched as the ninja left, and approached Sensei.

"Sensei, Michael and I are training here. We will not bother you."

Sensei Wu laughed. "Very good. I wondered if anyone would find that loop hole. You may train here." He left and I told Michael to unpack. The ninja are all training somewhere off the bounty so we are the only pair here. Once Michael finished unpacking i turned on the training course.

"Now at the end of one week I will test you on how well you learned. If you fail the test one day will be dedicated to may train as you wish all other times, but we will have training section's before and after every meal. I will teach you spinjitzu, how to kick right, Punches, and how to cook because we don't have many good cooks on the bounty."

"Yes Sensei." Michael said with a clumsy bow. "Are we starting now?"

"Yes. First we learn to punch and kick." I returned taking a defensive stance. "Show me what you got." He charged, with a kick. I caught his foot in mid air. He had it twisted with his knee bent. I twisted his foot to the right position and stood back. "That is right. And don't bend your knee." He tried again, and again, and again. Finally he got it right. He could land a correct kick, but it was still weak. "Harder." I told him. "Faster."

After a while he could land a kick that could send me flying across the deck. "Good." I was impressed. "Now we learn a little cooking." We went inside to the kitchen. I showed him a recipe for Mac and cheese. "I'm going to supervise while you cook."

"Don't you mean soupervise?" He asked "Get it soup?" I started laughing.

"Just start cooking. After dinner well learn punches. Then clean up, and go to bed."

I looked at the water which was supposed to be boiling but he forgot to turn it on. I decided to wait until he found out and that took forever. About half an hour later Sensei Wu poked his head in and spotted the pot. I winked at him and he left.

"Come on." Complained Michael. "Why isn't it boiling?"'

"Did you do all the directions?" I asked.

"Yah. I put the Three cup's of water in the pot, and turned... on..." I walked over and turned on the heat.

"Make sure the heat's on next time." The next hour was spent trying to prevent mishap. It didn't help. First Michael forgot there were burnable thing's by the stove, and a napkin was on fire. Then after he cleared the burnable thing's from around the stove, he put in the noodles and undercooked them. He graded the cheese and when he was almost done cut himself and his blood went all over the cheese. I told Michael to bandage his thumb and set the table. I finished the noodles and after throwing out the bloody cheese, shredded new cheese.

Finally the table was set and Michael sat down to eat. I went to get Sensei. He was using the spirit smoke. I crept around the door so he wouldn't see me. I saw Dareth finding an evil ring in the snow, then the seen changed and there was a pack of wolves riding through the city. I also saw what looked like Emily and Kai fighting under a full moon. I saw Sensei gasp. I closed the door and loudly knocked. He came to the door.

"Dinner is ready." I told him. "Michael set the table for three and I ended up cooking diner." I saw his worried face smile unconvincingly.

We went to dinner. After dinner I went out to the training supplies and got pads. Michael punched the pads wrongly. I switched places with him and punched. "One, two, three, four." I told him. "Fists like this" I grabbed the pads he punched. After a hour we got ready for bed. I took a shower and climbed into bed.

**Wendolyn**

I went with Lloyd to a desert island. It was empty, there was a cabin near the shore. I put down my light bag. "Are we going to train now?" I asked excitedly. "What am I going to learn?"

" Not now because one it's midnight and two I'm tired. We'll train in the morning."

I looked up and saw it was nearly midnight. I followed Lloyd into the cabin. It had a kitchen and a tiny living room. Also it had a bathroom and two bedrooms. I went into the first bedroom. It had a bed and a small dresser. I put on pajamas and climbed into bed calling goodnight to Lloyd. I opened my eyes not knowing if I fell asleep or not. I think I did because it was pitch black. I got out of bed and walked to the edge of the beach. I stared at the ocean.

"Your up late." Said a voice. I jumped and turned around. Lloyd was standing there.

"I couldn't sleep." I explained, but stood next to him and looked at the ocean with him. I felt a feeling I've never felt before. It was different. What was this feeling?

"Isn't the ocean beautiful?" I asked.

"Yah"

I looked at him. He was staring at me. I blushed. "Lloyd, it's kinda weird being a ninja. I mean, what did I do before?"

"I think whatever you did, you would have excelled at." He smiled.

"Lloyd what did you do before you became a ninja?" I asked.

"I used to be evil. I wanted to fallow in my fathers footsteps." He answered.

"Wasn't your father Garmodon?" I asked. "Wasn't he an evil overlord?"

"Yes, but he changed."

"Tell me about your childhood." I said. As Lloyd started talking I knew something was different. I think I'm in love.

**Awwww mushy! So now you've seen Wendolyn and her feelings for Lloyd and Michael's clumsiness. **

**#1 17blanceri **

**Thank you for being the only reviewer! Isn't Melody awesome? Thank you for reviewing! **

**:{D~~ **

**One more thing, I am writing some chapters for the future and I need ideas. By ideas means when you review please put in a random word or sentence. That is it for this chapter! Please vote on the poll and review! Have a nice week see you Monday!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! I really don't have anything to say so read the chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

**Nicole**

Jay and I were dropped off in the forest I was found and we went in deep. Jay stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest and set up tent's and stuff while I cooked diner. We had sandwiches and afterwards, Jay disappeared after a while, but soon came back.

"I have set up a few training courses for you to train on." he explained. "From here to the lake we found Wendolyn."

I ran to where he told me to and found that Dummy's and sword's flung out at me. I ducked, dogged, and jumped. I managed to keep from getting hit. After a bit, I finally could see a stream ahead. But as soon as I saw it a dummy popped out at me. I got a dummy implant as I was falling, I saw Jay laugh.

"It wasn't that funny." I said getting mad.

"Yes it was. Now why don't we go to bed I'm pooped." Jay responded.

"Alright." We waked back to camp and got into our separate tents and I quickly fell asleep. The next morning, I woke to the sound of chirping and I heard Jay snoring. I got up and felt at home. There were birds chirping and rabbits were poking their heads at me curiously. Getting dressed I decided to find breakfast. Today I wore Brown shorts and a green shirt. I also had a green backpack on. It was filled with Supplies like bags, bandages, coats, and survival stuff. Waking through the forest wasn't enough. I cautiously looked around, seeing no one I climbed the nearest tree so that I could see the whole forest. There were a patch of strawberries not too far away. I swung from branch to branch quickly- to and fro, to and fro, to and fro. Soon I was by the berries and saw they were ripe and juicy. "_I hope I can change before Jay wake's up..." _I thought looking down "_I should have worn a red shirt."_

I hurried back to camp with a bag full of berries for Jay. Quietly I snuck p to the camp, but not quietly enough.

"Where have you been?" A voice asked behind me. I cringed.

"No where." I said. I hope he doesn't see my shirt. "I brought you berries."

"Good, I'm starving. And I hope you left me some. Did you ware a green shirt this morning? Were they good?" He questioned.

I turned around. "Oh no!" I exclaimed "They were horrible. You should not eat any! I was.. umm... trying to spare you the shame of eating berries this good... bad!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, but I would like to save you from a disastrous death so you should give them to me." He teased back.

I handed over the bag. Jay plopped one in his mouth."mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" He said happily. With my backpack still on I ran to get more. As soon as I came back Jay was there.

"How much did you get?" He asked

"Oh. bout two bag's." I said. "Berry party!"

**Emily**

The next morning I stood in front of the training course prepared to beat it. I heard a faint "Go!" and I was off. Over the plank's doge the swords... "Ugh!" I was flying backwards and ran into a wall. Kai was laughing.

"Again." He said. and so I did. Over the plank's doge the sword here comes the dummy. I rushed through the course and past Kai who was poring his coke. Kai looked up and through the training course. "Where did she go?" He questioned as he stood up and I rushed down the hall. He went into the dining room. Following I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Looking for me?" I asked "I beat the course."

He smiled "Good. Now as a ninja you have to be ready for anything." I turned to see him lunge at me with his fire sword out. I dogged, and ran from the room. In the training room I grabbed a sword and turned to find Kai lunging. I blocked his sword and jumped aside. I ran to the training course, it was still on. I dodged the speeding sword and ran to the course. I turned to see Kai knocked to the ground outside the course.

"Good." He congratulated "That was your first test. We can return to the bounty now." He pulled a phone out of his pocket and called someone. "Hey it's Kai. Emily did the training course. Yah she did. Um, yes she beat me. Alright, were at the old monastery. See you soon." He hung up and turned to me. "That was Nya. She's coming."

"But when will I learn the so-called spinjitzu?" I asked

"You already do." He said. "Just find the key."

"I do? When did I learn?" I could see the bounty in the distance. It came closer and I could see Nya and Michael doing the same training corse that was in the monastery. _Maybe that's the key. In every training that course. Yes that's it._

"Got it!" I yelled "That's the key!" I walked to Kai. "Quickest one to learn spinjitzu is now me!" I spun around and started to do the movement's. "NINJA-GO! I shouted. Dark purple surrounded me. "Cool!" yelled Michael's voice. Then I stopped. "How was that?" I asked grinning.

**Melody**

I woke up and shivered._ Brrrr it's cold in here. _I thought as I sat up. I looked to where Zane was yesterday to find him sleeping on his side. I crawled over and shook him gently. "Go away." He grumbled. "I don't want to get up." I gave up and sat on my sleeping bag. After forever he sat up. I saw a pair of dark sunglasses on him. "Can we train now?" I asked.

"No. Never train. It's a wast of energy." Zane snipped.

"But.. what about becoming a ninja?" I asked confused.

"No." He snapped, and lay down again and put his pillow over his head.

"Come on." I went over to him and shook his shoulder.

"No." He repeated.

"How am I supposed to become a ninja without you?" I asked.

"You're not. Go away, lazy brat." Zane said angrily.

"What is wrong with you?" I said surprised as his tone.

"Nothing. Go away and let me sleep." He said as he rolled over. So something was seriously wrong with Zane. I had to act normal.

"Fine." I snapped. "Be that way." Before I left I smacked him on the shoulder and then did it again and again. So many times, that he didn't notice I had stealthily slipped his phone out of his pocket. Then I added another smack for good measure. Then I stormed out with his phone. I went to the side of the temple. Out of sight of Zane who was still on his back with his pillow over his head. I looked at Zane's recent contacts.

**Recent contacts of Zane Julian**

**Kai 913-315-1512**

**Jay 142-511-4251**

**Lloyd 121-215-2549**

**Nya 101-251-0125**

**Sensei Wu 235-116-1514**

**Cole 149-141-0119**

**Master 911-352-2912**

That's weird Zane has master on his phone. I typed in 149-141-0119 and while it was ringing quietly laughed Cole's phone number is ninjas.

"Hello?" Asked Cole's tiered voice.

"Cole." I whispered quickly. "Zane's acting weird. He yelled at me this morning and said not to train, he called me a brat!"

"Melody? I see, when did this start?" He questioned seriously.

"This morning. Also he had dark shades on." I felt a sudden push and screamed. I landed on the floor and Zane was standing there with his phone.

"Sorry, Call you back later, Not." He hung up. "You weren't supposed to call anyone." He started toward me. I started to get up when he attacked. I felt a hard blow to my stomach and fell to the ground hitting my head with a sickening crunch. My vision went all fuzzy and I heard an evil laugh then all went black.

**Evil Zane NOOOOOOO! Well Now we know the ninjas phone numbers. Above I meant that Cole's number is 14 9 14 10 1 19. See if you can get the others and tell me in the reviews. Review response**

**#1 17blanceri**

**Alright. I'll make sure you get every single chapter. Really Melody? Cool. I have to wait like a week to see what will happen. Thanks for reviewing! =(D**

**That is the only review for this chapter. So review and vote on my poll! See you tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 12

**You can just read the chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

**Cole**

After Dareth left it was around mid day, and I started training Luna. She had hard punches and kick's but had bad form, we worked on form for two hours. Then we had dinner, because Luna complained she was hungry. For dinner we had Fried rice. (leftovers made by Zane) I cleaned up and went to bed. I stayed in one guest room while Luna had the other, but Luna stayed up to train. I eventually fell asleep to the sounds of Luna bunching a punching bag.

At about five in the morning my phone went off.

_Jump up kick back whip around and spin_  
_and then we jump back, do it again_  
_Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!_  
_come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just_  
_jump up kick back whip around and spin_  
_and then we jump back, do it again_  
_Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!_  
_come on, come on - and do the weekend whip_

I picked up my phone. It was Zane.

"Hello?" I asked hoping I sounded wide awake.

"Cole." Whispered Melody's voice. "Zane's acting weird. He yelled at me this morning and said not to train, he called me a brat!"

"Melody? I see, when did this start?" I asked.

"This morning. Also he had dark shades on." I heard a scream from the other end.

"Melody?" I asked.

"Sorry." Said Zane's voice. "Call you back later, not." Then the line went dead. I quickly got up and called Nya. 101-251-0125.

"Hello?" Nya asked.

"Nya, Melody called on Zane's phone she sounded in trouble do you think you could fly the bounty to the edge of Ninjago city? I can call everyone and tell them to meet me there."

"Sure Cole, Kai and Emily are with me and so is Michael. See you in about an hour." She hung up.

Next I called Jay. 142-511-4251

"Hello?" asked Jay's voice happily.

"Jay. It's Cole, have you talked to Zane and Melody recently?" I asked.

"Nicole, it's Cole!" Jay yelled. "Haven't heard from Zane since yesterday. What's wrong?" He said it very fast.

"Jay are you hyper? And Melody just called me and said Zane was acting weird. Then she screamed and the phone went dead. I need you to meet me at the bounty in an hour. It'll be at the edge of the city."

"Kay see you then! Nicole don't eat them all!" Jay is so crazy. I hung up. I called Lloyd's number 121-215-2549.

"Hello?" asked Lloyd's voice. I think he just woke up.

"Lloyd. I'm sorry if I woke you but I need you to meet me at the bounty in an hour. It's at the edge of the city. I think Melody and Zane are in trouble."

"No I'm awake. Bounty in an hour? Got it." He hung up.

I got of the bed and went to my packed bag. I saw blond hair rush out of sight as I opened the door. I raced down the hallway. "Luna? I saw you, pack were leaving."

""Good thing I didn't unpack." She said. "Why are we leaving?"

"Zane and Melody are in trouble. Were meeting the bounty in twenty minutes. To the front door now." I saw her rush to her room. and back out ith a suit case. "Let's go."

**Nya**

I hung up and looked around. I was in my bed. I quickly got dressed and to the bridge. I set the coordinate's to Ninjago city then I knocked on the door off Kai's room. "Get up!" I called. I heard nothing and sighed. In the room I saw Kai's bed and climbed the ladder to wake him up but he wasn't there! I climbed back down and looked at the floor. There was glass everywhere. "Kai!" I yelled "He was kidnaped!"

I ran from the room and into Michael and Emily's room. "Guy's, Kai has been kidnapped!"

"Quickly Emily sat up. "What? By who?" She asked.

"I don't know. I went to wake him up but he wasn't there. There was also glass on the floor."

"Who would have done this?" Emily asked. "Do you know Michael?"

Michael turned over and started snoring. I walked up to him "ATTENTION MICHAEL KAI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED. WE WOULD LIKE YOUR OPINION." I shouted in his ear making him jump and sit up.

"Ow!" he groaned. "Maybe the twins got him. That hurt."

"The twin's I've got to tell Sensei." I rushed out of the room and into Sensei's He was meditating in the office I saw the spirit smoke. "Sensei, the twin's took Kai."

"They did not. This morning while you were asleep he told me he was going to the store, and that he broke the vase for flowers that was in his room."

"Oh. Thank you Sensei." I backed out of the room. _Duh._ I thought. _Why hadn't I asked Sensei first? _Everybody walked into the hallway. "Don't worry he's at the store."

"Why would he be at the store?" Asked Michael. "How would he get down?"

"We needed more food, and he probably used the anchor." I remembered why I needed to wake him up. "Guy's get dressed were bringing the ninja back home."

I quickly called Kai and told him we were at the edge of the city.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Called Cole's voice. I hung up. and met him at the bridge. He looked funny in his pajama's. Luna at least was dressed.

"Why did you come in your pajamas?" I asked him. Suddenly Jay burst though the door. he had berry juice on his face and clothes.

"I gotta hide. I got berry juice on Kai." I quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall into the bathroom.

"Lock the door." I said then left. I slammed into Lloyd as he was running from someone.

"Sorry, quick hide me I angered Kai." I grabbed him and knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Occupied." Jay's voice called.

"Jay open the door it's Nya." The door opened a crack and I pushed Lloyd in. "Lock the door. I'll knock three times if I want to come in." I left and opened the door to the bridge and saw Luna hiding under the table with a bottle of whip cream.

"Ugh."

I took her arm and dragged her to the bathroom. I knocked three times and opened the door. "Here's Luna. Now anyone else anger Kai?" I asked as I shoved Luna into the huge bathroom.

"Nicole." I turned to find Nicole but she ran past me to the bathroom. "Check."

I shut the door and left to the bridge to find an exasperated Wendolyn run to me. "Luna deserted me." She panted.

"Bathroom. Knock three times." She ran off. Now I saw Michael, Cole, and Emily. surrounding Kai who had berry juice on his shirt and pant's. He was covered in Whip cream and his hair looked like it had been covered in silly string.

"Let me at them. Let me at them." He panted.

"Guy's in the bridge now. Don't let go. I'm gonna find the bathroom gang." I went to the bathroom and knocked.

"Occupied." Said many voices.

"Open the door." I said. The lock clicked and out they came. "Let's go, to the bridge."

I followed them to the bridge. And saw Kai held down by the others. "Kai this is serious. Zane and Melody are in danger. If you can stand paying attention and not killing them I give you pramision to prank them afterwards." Kai grinned and stopped struggling. The other's gasped and turned to me with pain stricken faces.

Suddenly an creepy voice said. "I have kidnaped your loved ones. If you want to get them back you have to win a certion trophy."

"Oh no." Groaned Kai. "Not again."

"Yes again. And this time there has to be three gropes. One girls, one boys, one all together."

"We have to go back to my fathers." Said Cole. "We have to enter this years ninjago talent show."

**Mwahahahaha!**

**#1 dixicorn**

**Maybe. But I will tell you in later chapters. Thank you for reviewing! :ED**

**That was the only reviewer so... But I just realized that most people started school and are trying to settle in so try to review but you don't have to. Have a good day!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm pumped because I got into a orchestra! Yes! SO this is a really long chapter. I was typing it on pages and it was seven pages long. So on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

**Cole**

_Back to my dad's. It was better now he knew I was a ninja. I hope he goes easy on us. _

Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, and Misako left to do something while we went to meet my father. I was wearing the black jacket I wore last time I came to my father's. Kai and Jay also wore the same coats from before. Michael had a black hoodie with blue jeans. The girls each wore a single color shirt with a design, and blue jeans. Luna's was yellow with white spirals. Emily's was dark purple with black flowers. Wendolyn had a plain blue shirt. Nicole's had green and brown leaves.

I was about to knock when Luna's hand snuck through and rang the doorbell.

_"Welcome" _Sang my father's quartet.

"Just a minute." Called my father. He opened the door. His familiar face and cane came into view. "Cole, Kai, Jay. Please come in. And you brought friends. Please, please, make yourselves at home."

Everyone came into the house. It was as same as the last time. "Here for the competition again, son?" Asked my father.

"Yes. It's critical that we win. Zane and Melody have been kidnapped." I said knowing he didn't have the slightest idea who Melody was. "This is Luna, Emily, Wendolyn, Nicole, Nya and Michael. The new ninjas of the group." I explained. Seeing the confused expression on his face, I quickly added. "There's a new prophecy about evil twins."

"Oh!" He said. "Right this way, then." He led us to his living room. I could see the photo of me and the guys from before.

"Dad, we need to be in three performances. One, all girls, one, all boys, and one with all of us together."

"All right." He said slowly. "For each group we need one singer, a guitar and a bass, drums and a keyboard. For the all together we can do it with a CD recording."

"I can play guitar." Said Emily.

"I also play Bass." Chimed in Wendolyn.

"Keyboard." Said Nya. "I'm not too good though"

"Drums." Whispered Nicole.

"Drums?!" I shouted. "You play drums?"

"I'm not that quiet." Said Nicole quietly.

"That leaves Luna." Said Jay. "She'll have to sing."

"Sing? I can't sing." Luna said. "I'm terrible."

"Too late. You're singing." Said Kai cutting her off. "Now the boy's."

"No." Exploded Luna. "I will not sing." Emily stepped over to her and whispered something in her ear. Luna's eyes widened. "Really? Was it that obv- No I don't." She said firmly. "Really." Her eyes darted around the room to Kai, who was talking to Jay. Oh, so Luna likes Kai. I had noticed that Kai probably liked Luna too. Emily was still whispering. "Fine. I'll sing, but I get to pick the song."

"Okay. I'll play guitar." I cut in. I didn't know how to play anything else.

"Got drums," Jay called just as Lloyd called keyboard and Michael bass.

"Then I have to sing?" Exploded Kai. "I don't wanna sing!"

"Too late. You're singing." Luna smirked. I walked over to Kai and started to whisper like Emily.

"Do it for Luna. She has to sing. So you do it too. I bet she'll like you more if you did. Yah, I know you like her. The way you stare at her. Oh you've been too obvious. I could help you if you sing."

"I'm no good at singing." Said Kai. "But if someone can give me lessons then I'll do it. But you have to promise to help me with my problem."

"All right. But I can't give you singing lessons."

"I can." Said Michael. "I know how to sing but I hate to do it."

"That's settled then." Said my father. "I have the instruments you'll need."

We went into separate rooms to practice first. Girls in one, and boys in the other. I sat down at the computer. "What song will we play?" I asked.

"Weekend whip!" Shouted Lloyd.

"Gang of Rhythm." Said Jay.

"A-W-E-S-O-M-E!" Shouted Kai.

"Something all of us like." I pointed out. I typed in: 'Random Song' and _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry popped up.

"No!" We all shouted. "Too girly!"

I clicked next. _We are the champions._ I looked to the guys.

"All right." Said Lloyd. "I know that song."

"Me too" Said Jay.

"It's settled. We are gonna play _We are the Champions._ Let's get to work."

**Nicole**

For our song we chose We're Not Gonna Take It. It had a drum solo. If I did the solo I was gonna freak. I sat down at Cole's dad's set. It had the bass drum, floor tom-tom, middle and high tom-tom, snare drum, and all the cymbal's. It was red, with yellow cymbals and a black seat.

I had borrowed some headphone's and a shuffle and turned up the volume. Then pressed play and played.

_We're not gonna take it_

_NO, We ain't gonna take it_

_OH We're not gonna take it Anymore_

_We've Got The Right To Choose And_

_There Ain't No Way We'll Lose It_

_This Is Our Life, This Is Our Song_

_We'll Fight The Powers That Be Just_

_Don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause_

_You Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong_

_ We're Not Gonna Take It_

_No, We Ain't Gonna Take It_

_Oh We're Not Gonna Take It Any- NICOLE!_

Luna's voice rang through the headphones. I quickly turned them off. "Good you're listening. You're very good but we can't practice when we're hearing. "No we're not gonna take it anymore!" Plus all the drums are making it difficult to concentrate."

"Sorry. I didn't notice I was singing." I said spying a glance at the door and saw everyone standing there. "I can take it outside."

I picked up each drum and or cymbal one at a time. In about half an hour it was set up out side. I was in a patio garden with a swing and my drums in the middle.

"Let's try that again." I said as I sat down. I restarted the song and played.

_Oh We're Not Gonna Take It_

_no, We Ain't Gonna Take It_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

_we've Got The Right To Choose And_

_there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It_

_this Is Our Life, This Is Our Song_

_we'll Fight The Powers That Be Just_

_don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause_

_you Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It_

_no, We Ain't Gonna Take It_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

_oh You're So Condescending_

_your Gall Is Never Ending_

_we Don't Want Nothin', Not A Thing From You_

_your Life Is Trite And Jaded_

_boring And Confiscated_

_if That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do_

_oh..._

_oh..._

_we're Right/yeah_

_we're Free/yeah_

_we'll Fight/yeah_

_you'll See/yeah_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It_

_no, We Ain't Gonna Take It_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It_

_no, We Ain't Gonna Take It_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

_no Way!_

I messed up and threw the stick's down. "I was halfway through. You stupid thing." I preceded to kick the drum.

"Oh anger issues?" Called Michael's voice. I spun around to see him leaning on the door frame.

"You saw that?" I asked blushing

"Hard to miss. You're a strong kicker."

"What were you doing when cautiously passing the window?" I felt a feeling. _Was I in love? No it can't be! Love? _

"Getting a so called glass of water. Cole's dad is giving us a hard time about how we're playing."

"Swell. I have him next." I could see him blushing.

"How would you like to go to the movies sometime?" He asked. My mouth fell open. So did his. He started slapping himself while muttering. "Bad Michael. Why did I do that?"

"All right. I'll go. After the performance?" I asked, trying to stop himself from giving himself a concussion.

"Sure. I'll buy the popcorn."

"Kay. I'll see you then." I turned, blushing, and heard the door shut behind him. I couldn't wait to tell Wendolyn. "Yes!" I screamed while running around the patio. I've been wanting quality time with him since waking up in that room and running out. I sat down on the bench and looked at the shuffle. There were a number of songs on there. I scrolled until I saw one I recognized. _Telling the world_ by Taio Cruz. I clicked and started singing.

I stopped the song. Soon Cole's dad came out.

"Have you tried the song?" He asked.

"Yeah." I had a sinking feeling this would be a very boring section of my day.

**So Luna Kai mush and Nicole and Michael mush. Mushy, mushy, mushy. If you don't recognize the songs I suggest you listen to them on you tube or something. I got zero reviews. That kinda makes me sad because I got 5 views. Is it not that good or popular? **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Zane**

I opened my eye's. Everything was dark. I made my head light up a bit. I was sitting in a room with a two bed's and a door but that's it. I suspected the door led to a bathroom. On one side of the room there was bar's instead of a wall. I was a prisoner. I stood up there were no bound's binding me. I got up and walked to the door. I was right. The bathroom was small and it had a cracked mirror over the sink and a small shower in the corner. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My usually combed hair was tangled and messy, and my face had scratches and marks on it. Suddenly a voice called "You awake?" It was low and scratchy.

I left the bathroom and saw a figure at the bars. "Sorry I don't know who you are."

"I'm Griffon. And you are not to talk to me." He spat. "You are the prisoner of the evil unknown's. You are to show respect or pay for you behavior." He barked menacingly.

I could sense great evil. And my sinarios told me not to mess with any of them. I did want to know why they had captured me.

"Why am I here?" I asked curiosity overcoming my senses. That was a mistake. I heard the bars open and saw Griffon's hand's grab me

"I told you not to speak!" He growled. I was dragged through a chamber to an open space filled with torches. I turned myself off as I saw other figures and a cry that called

"Let me go you maniac's! I swear if you don't let me go I'll- I'll do something that you would regret." I recognized the voice as Melody's. I was being strapped to a table. My arms and ankle's bound to it so I couldn't escape.

"Where are the other ninja?" Asked Griffon. I looked at him. He had black hair that was messy and tangled and dark red eyes.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked.

"Tell us or we'll hurt you and you girlfriend." _Girlfriend _I thought confused._ Oh Melody. They don't know she's a ninja._

"No I don't have to tell you anything." I said. "Hurt me all you won't. I won't tell you at all about my cousin Zane saving the city." I said then murmured. "Stupid!" I looked at their triumphant faces. "At least I didn't tell them he and the brave ninja live in the forest's." I paused and snuck a glance at Griffon who was whispering to some guards his voice said my plan had worked.

"No Nathaniel! Your talking out loud!" Yelled Melody convincingly. I saw what she was doing.

"Don't draw attention to yourself Sarah. I don't want you to get hurt. My only girlfriend getting hurt because of me! I won't have it."

"Nathaniel! I told you you should have returned to the farm you were brought up in."

"Silence!" Yelled Griffon's voice. "You just told us where the ninja are and that you are not ninja's." He turned to his guards. "You brought me the wrong people! return them at once!"

"Griffon these are the right people. Take them to the chamber. You know witch one." The voice was strong and creepy. Griffon nodded and repeated the command's.

I felt hand's pull me off the board. I was blindfolded and pushed into what I sensed was a machine. I felt smoke envelop me and new Melody was next to me. Then I remembered nothing.

**Michael**

Training Kai was a bad idea. It was the first thing I did so he could practice while I learned my part.

"From the Course." I tried. But the song was too low for Kai's voice.

**"We are the champions, my frie-"**

He cracked as he tried to match the note. "That's too low for you try an octave higher."

**"We are the champions, my friends,**

**And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**

**We are the champions.**

**We are the champions.**

**No time for losers**

**'Cause we are the champions of the world."**

I started to clap. It was higher then the song was usually but he didn't crack! "Good job Kai that was perfect."

Then Cole's father came in with the other ninja. "Good your ready. Let's go." The other's walked in with there instrument's and Music sheet's. I groaned.


	16. Chapter 15

Hi! Yesterdays didn't have a AN because I was hurrying off somewhere. Today's chapter is mostly song's. If you don't want to see the song just skip it. The important part is in between each song so...

**Chapter 15**

**Jay**

It was a few day's later and we stood back stage waiting for ourselves to be called. The boy's were second. Girl's fifth and together ninth. Kai and Luna looked nervase. My nerves were doing flips in my belly. Soon the show started. The first act was good, doing flips and dancing. They got a seven, eight, and nine. I walked on stage as we were called. "Now the second act is spin harmony!" I sat down to the drum's they had. "Ok one two one two three Go!" I said loud enough for the guy's to hear it. Kai started singing and The guitar and bass joined in. So did key board. Finally I started playing. Also we all sang the on and on bit.

**I've paid my dues**

**Time after time.**

**I've done my sentence**

**But committed no crime.**

**And bad mistakes ‒**

**I've made a few.**

**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face**

**But I've come through.**

**(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)**

**We are the champions, my friends,**

**And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**

**We are the champions.**

**We are the champions.**

**No time for losers**

**'Cause we are the champions of the world.**

**I've taken my bows**

**And my curtain calls**

**You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it**

**I thank you all**

**But it's been no bed of roses,**

**No pleasure cruise.**

**I consider it a challenge before the whole human race**

**And I ain't gonna lose.**

**(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)**

**We are the champions, my friends,**

**And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**

**We are the champions.**

**We are the champions.**

**No time for losers**

**'Cause we are the champions of the world.**

**We are the champions, my friends,**

**And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**

**We are the champions.**

**We are the champions.**

**No time for losers**

**'Cause we are the champions.**

The song ended and the audience exploded with applause. I was surprised. The crowd applauded more I saw the judges holding up an eight and two nine's. Were in first! I stood up and took my drumstick's into the backstage. Nya stood there and kissed me on the cheek when I came out. I blushed. Nya blushed. We sat down in some chair's that were there to wait. The girls couldn't practice since there were prefomer's on the stage. I was dying to talk. I wanted to see ourselves win. Finally it was the girl's turn. There was a tv where everyone could watch. Nicole started the drum's then soon after Luna started singing with the other's starting at the appropriate time's.

**Oh We're Not Gonna Take **

**It no, We Ain't Gonna Take It**

**oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore**

**we've Got The Right To Choose And**

**there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It**

**this Is Our Life, This Is Our Song**

**we'll Fight The Powers That Be Just**

**don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause**

**you Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong**

**oh We're Not Gonna Take It**

**no, We Ain't Gonna Take It**

**oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore**

**oh You're So Condescending**

**your Gall Is Never Ending**

**we Don't Want Nothin', Not A Thing From You**

**your Life Is Trite And Jaded**

**boring And Confiscated**

**if That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do**

**oh...**

**oh...**

**we're Right/yeah**

**we're Free/yeah**

**we'll Fight/yeah**

**you'll See/yeah**

**oh We're Not Gonna Take It**

**no, We Ain't Gonna Take It**

**oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore**

**oh We're Not Gonna Take It**

**no, We Ain't Gonna Take It**

**oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore**

**no Way!**

**oh...**

**oh...**

**we're Right/yeah**

**we're Free/yeah**

**we'll Fight/yeah**

**you'll See/yeah**

**we're Not Gonna Take It**

**no, We Ain't Gonna Take It**

**we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore**

**we're Not Gonna Take It, No!**

**no, We Ain't Gonna Take It**

**we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore**

The song finished with the song ending quickly. Everyone rocked with solos or not. they sounded awesome. On the TV the judges held up a ten a nine and an eight. they had almost won! I looked around but saw the girls walking off stage. I ran over and kissed Nya. We blushed again. Kai looked at us angrily.

"No Kai." Said Nya. " Kai stop being overdrmatic. Like the song said I'm not gonna take it. I'm gonna date whoever I want." She left Kai hanging there with his mouth open. "Jay you want to be my boy friend?" I almost exploded.

"YES!" I shouted. Then more calmly added "Yes Nya I'd love to date you."

All the ninja's laughed but Kai. Who just grinned. When we were called up next we were each handed a mic. The music started. We started singing. (Girl's in bold, boys in italic's, both is underlined.)

_If I lift my head,_

_from the better start,_

_the ocean lies._

_If I call your name out,_

_would u carry me on inside?_

_If I close my eyes,_

_Let me put my faith in the whole design._

_Could you raise your voice up,_

_Feeling at home,_

_together with my..._

But I'm on my way,

Yes I'm on my way.

I said im on my way, yeah.

But I'm on my way.

**If I'm on my way now,**

**I'm better for it all**

**'Cause I'm moving on, yeah.**

**And whether they might say,**

**I belong, you can say..**

**Yeah you can say..I'm gone**

But I'm on my way,

Yes I'm on my way.

I said I'm on my way, yeah.

I said I'm on my way.

_I'll never find my way back here from anywhere_

**I'll never find my way back here from anywhere**

_I'll never find my way back here from anywhere_

**I'll never find my way back here from anywhere**

But I'm on my way,

I said I'm on my way.

_Yes I'm on my way! _**(I'm on my way)**

_I said I'm on my way (_**said im on my way!)**

_Yes I'm on my way _**(I'm on my way)**

Said I'm on my way, yeah!

But I'm on my...way...

During the song we had drifted across the stage then back again. I saw the guy's smile. The adionce clapped, whiseled and stood up. The judges ten, ten, ten! We had won again.

"You have won. You did your side of the bargain and I'll do mine." The creepy voice returned and Zane and Melody stood next to me suddenly. I rushed over and hugged them but felt arm's push me back.

"I don't know you I am sorry." Said Zane.

"Zane you know me!" I smiled and tryed to hug him again.

"No i've never seen you'r face before. And I don't know any Zane."

"Zane, you name is Zane!" I said. Cole stood next to me. "They did something to them. They don't remember anything." I told him. "Your name is Zane. Your a ninjdroid, and a brother to us. Please remember." I said but Zane just shook his head.

**That is so sad. But at least their back. I see Nya had some things to say. Kai do what Nya says and you'll live longer. I have one review! I haven't done this in like three chapters! **

**#1 VeryObsessedReader85 **

**Thanks! I was thinking about ending it cause either it's not popular or no one likes it. I also got a review that did not help. Thanks for reviewing! :{D **

**Yes I got you review Ninja Fan Critic. I'm sorry if it's confusing, and too many people. If you don't like it don't read it. **

**I will update thursday if I have the time. See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Nicole**

Me and Michael had canceled the date because of Zane and Melody. Cole had convinced them to come home with us. Nya called the bounty and we were greeted by Sensei Wu, Garmodon, and Misoko. We had been gone for over a week.

"What happened?" Asked Garmodon.

"The twin's caused them to lose there memories." I told him.

"Then we see Zane's dad." Sensei Wu said.

"Who is Zane's dad?" Luna asked.

"He raised him since he's his dad." Emily said looking at Luna.

"Yes. Now let's go to your fathers house." Sensei told Zane then turning to Nya said. "Nya set the coarse."

"Aye aye Sensei!" She yelled running out of the room.

"Nya wait for me!" Jay shouted.

"Me too!" Yelled Cole racing out of the room.

"I'm coming!" Yelled Michael following.

"Don't have a party without us!" Yelled Lloyd who ran out followed by Kai. Soon it was only the girls, Zane and the elder's.

"Um, I'm gonna clean my room. Come on girls." Said Luna. We backed out slowly. We went to our room and sat on our bed's.

"How long has it been since we sat and talked?" Asked Wendolyn. I remembered we used to sit and talk about life, and love, or anything.

"Forever." Said Emily. "Nicole you first."

"Well... I kinda like Michael." I said.

"Really? Cool. If he treats you badly or hurt's you in any way I'm gonna kill him." Said Wendolyn. "Next is Emily!" She said swinging her arm's around then pointing at Emily.

"Ok I don't like anyone." She said. Is she serious? I've seen how she stares at Zane and Cole sometimes."Well who's next?" She asked as Luna sat down.

"I'll go. I like Lloyd." Said Wendolyn. "I kinda talked to him." She said.

"Wow!" Yelled Luna jumping up. "Why didn't you tell?

"That's it I'm gonna kill him." Luna stood up and walked out of the door.

"No! Luna! What's the big deal about me and him?" Wendolyn yelled running after her. Suddenly a sound was over the speaker.

"We've reached our destination. Please come to the bridge." Nya's voice called. I got up and followed Emily out the door. When in the bridge It was kinda crowded. I mean with 14 people in chair's and standing it gets crowded. I felt Emily grab my hand and squeeze. I looked at her. Her face said it would be alright. I looked at Sensei Wu. He was standing in the front of the room.

"The five ninja who met him before will go talk to Zane's dad. They will take Zane and Melody with them. The rest will train on the coarse. Elder's met me in my office." I felt excited. The training coarse finally.

"I'm gonna learn to be a ninja!" I shouted. Then covered my mouth as everyone looked at me. Then the boy's started laughing. Then Luna and Wendolyn laughed. Zane stood there not laughing. I was so embarrassed. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Then thankfully Nya came to my rescue.

"Go guy's with Zane and Melody." She said shooing them out. I felt Luna pushing me to the door. Sensei pulled a lever and the training coarse popped out of the ground. There were plank's and board's and dummy's.

"Emily since you already know spinjetzu you teach them." Said Sensei Wu. Then pulled out glass and a teapot from behind his back. Emily grinned.

"Luna you first." She said. "Finish the coarse before I finish my... tea."

"Step back I can do this." She said. I took a step back to give her room. She jumped onto the coarse and got hit by a sword that was flung at her. "Let me go again." She looked at Emily and nodded. then jumped again. She made it farther this time. This is gonna take forever.

**Three Hours Later**

Finally my turn Luna took forever until she finished the coarse. Wendolyn was the same. And Michael, then my turn. I stood a little away from the coarse. "Go!" yelled Emily. I ran to the coarse and jumped on. A sword swung down and almost hit me in the face. I ran forward and hit a dummy, then came the hard part. There were plank's going back and forth, back and forth. I charged and jumped as each sword/plank tried to hit me.

"Behind you!" yelled a voice. I turned around and saw Kai standing there on the plank's with a wooden sword.

"Arg!" He shouted and charged. I jumped and felt myself fly. Then I landed. Kai had lunged and was behind me now.

"Here catch!" Yelled another voice. I saw a wooden sword flying toward me. I caught it and turned to see Kai charging again. I put the sword in front of me. And Kai dogged then swung. I felt the sword hit me in the side. I fell and pretended to blackout. Kai turned and cheered.

"One down!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Maybe you could help us hear?" Shouted Jay's voice. "She's a handful!" I turned slightly to see him fighting Luna. Luna had one hand on a sword and the other behind her back. Zane was fighting Wendolyn. I was glad to see him better. Michael was fighting Lloyd. Cole was fighting Emily. I searched for Melody but didn't find her. Kai leaped over to Jay and tried to hit Luna but she pulled out her other hand and blocked it with the other sword. I quietly got up and went over to Jay and hit him on the head hard. He crumpled. Kai turned to see me and shouted

"You! I finished you!" I smiled

"Now I'm gonna finish you." I pressure pointed his back and held him down. "Luna, would you like to do the honor's?" She smiled.

"Why certainly." She hit him in the head and just like Jay he crumpled. "Now go help Emily! I got Wendolyn!" I turned to see Cole pushing Emily with his sword.

"Emily you said you knew you know what." I shouted over to her.

"I do. Why? Oh, yeah!" She looked at cole then yelled "NINJAGO!" she was in a purple tornado with black lightning. Cole was sent backward's but he yelled the cry and he was in a tornado. His was black.

"You got this handled?" I asked.

"Yah go help Michael!" I saw Michael dogging a green tornado. He was on the other side of the coarse. Michael jumped on the training coarse. Lloyd chased after him. I jumped on my side. I ran dogged the sword's and over the plank's. I rammed into Lloyd and he flew into the air and off the coarse. He jumped into the air again and charged me. I stood my ground waiting waiting then stuck out my sword and he ran into it. The impact was hard and I went flying hit the wall of the coarse then blacked out.

**Michael**

Nicole stood on the coarse as Lloyd charged. At the last second she put her sword in front of her. WHAM! Lloyd rammed so hard Nicole was sent backward's. The wooden sword hit and splintered as it hit Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd went flying back and almost off the side of the bounty. He had one hand on the railing.

"Help Michael! I'm slipping!" I ran over and grabbed his hand pulling him up. "Thanks." He panted.

"No problem." I panted back. "Can you be on my side because I saved you?"

"Yah, sure." He said.

"A little help over here!" Yelled Luna. I turned and saw Luna being in a battle with Cole and Zane. Wendolyn, Emily, and Nicole were unconscious. I ran over with Lloyd who picked up Nicole's fallen sword and Started to battle Cole.

"Lloyd! Your on our team!" He shouted as he blocked my sword.

"I sense he has switched side's." Said Zane. who was still swinging his sword at Luna. Cole looked at him in exasperation.

"And him fighting me said nothing?"

"We are greatly outnumbered now that they have Lloyd."

"Thanks for ignoring me!"

"You are very much welcome! Oh, wait...

I swung my sword low at Cole's knees while Lloyd got his head. Cole blocked my hit but not Lloyd's. He fell to the floor. I turned and saw Luna and Lloyd pointing there sword's at his neck. I swung around and pointed my sword at his back. Zane's hand's went up and he dropped his sword.

"Good job my student's. You have passed the test. Please help bring in the body's. Jay, Kai, Cole you can get up now." Said Sensei's voice from the top of the bounty. I turned to see Cole, Kai, and Jay getting off the floor smiling.

"What?! How?!" Luna asked. Looking at the place Sensei had been but he was gone. "Now that he's gone I'm asking you." She turned to Cole.

"Sensei planed it. He said when Zane was fixed to come attack you. It was your final test." Cole explained smiling. "Now let's bring them inside they'll wake up soon." I picked up Nicole's hand's while Lloyd got her feet. Cole and Jay followed with Wendolyn, Then Kai and Luna with Emily. After setting them in there bed's we were all in the dining room waiting for them to wake up, and having lunch.

"So Zane. What did your father do to you?" I asked. The boy's looked at him. He shook his head and they nodded slightly.

"It's a secret." Cole said

"What happened to Melody?" Asked Luna.

"He's creating a machine that will fix her." Said Jay. Suddenly the door opened and Melody was standing there.

"I'm back!" She called. "Zane you father is a merical worker. I remember everything now." She sat down next to Cole and grabbed a bowl of soup we had left out for everyone when they woke up. A while later the other's came trooping in and sat down.

"Why did you attack us?" Asked Nicole through a mouthful of soup.

"Well-" Started Jay but Sensei's voice cut him off.

"You will learn in time young one's." Sensei Wu said entering the dinning room. "We have more important things to discus."

**Hi! I have one review.**

**#1 VeryObsessedReader85**

**Yeah it's sad. But it got better! Thanks for reviewing! :{] **

**Please review and vote on my pole!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi! I'm sickish! That's not really good... um... shortish chapter. I got no reviews and am down. I have some news at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Melody**

I starred at Sensei. "What things?" I asked.

"Secret things, but first ninja step back." The ninja got up from the table and left the room. "Now soon to be ninja stand up." Obliging I stood next to Luna and Wendolyn.

"Now NINJAGO!" He turned into a golden tornado and rushed past me. I looked down.

"Awesome!" Called Luna's voice. She was right. I was wearing a ninja suit! It was bright pink with a wight belt going around my waist and dark pink music notes all around the place. It had black gloves and my eyes were shining out of a hole in the center of the mask.

"Look at the color! I'm in pink!" I exclaimed. Then I looked around and gasped. Everyone was in a different suit. Emily stood in a majestic dark purple suite. It had a black belt, and purple gloves. Her head was covered in the purple fabric but instead of a hole her eyes saw through it was a light black fabric that covered her eyes. Next to her was Nicole. Clothed in brown she had a glove that was green and one black. Also she had a green butterfly on the middle of her suite. She was starring at Wendolyn who was in a light blue suite with a dark blue sash over her right shoulder her belt was a pale blue with some gold. She was looking open mouthed at Luna. Luna had a bright yellow with wight straps going over each shoulder and a gold belt. Michael's was dark gray with black spirals that blended so you could barly see.

"Wow! How did you do that?" I asked turning back to Sensei.

"Luna the yellow light ninja, Wendolyn the dark blue water ninja, brown ninja of nature is Nicole, Melody the pink ninja master of music, Michael the gray illusion ninja, and Emily purple ninja of emotions. You are all in a prophecy concerning evil. You are each destained to become ninja."

"Arn't we already ninja?" Emily asked.

"Not until you have your weapon." Sang Jay's voice as he burst through the door followed by the other ninja, Garmodon, and Misoko. They were all pushing a cart. covered in weird bundles. "These are really cool, you should see them. OW!" He glared at Cole.

"First Michael." Said Garmodon taking a bundle off the table. Michael stepped up next to him. "For the ninja of illusions your weapon is the golden mace." He unwrapped a gold thingy. It had a straight bold handle and a gold spick ball on the end.

"What's this?" Michael asked looking at it confused.

"That's your golden weapon." Misoko with a laugh.

"Oh, so that's a mace." Said Michael taking it. "Cool it looks so heavy but it's light." I laughed, so did the others.

"Next is Emily." Said Sensei Wu. Emily walked up next to Michael.

"Michael that means sit down." Michael looked at Emily then slapped his head with an OH! then went and sat at the table. Michael could be so idiotic sometimes. "Emily, your weapon is throwing knives." He unwrapped a smaller package. Inside was two throwing knives. With gold handles and a purple blade. I think it looked really cool.

"Wow! That's awesome." Said Emily picking up the knives.

"Cool." Said Nicole. "Who's next?" Garmodon nodded in her direction.

"You." She smiled excitedly and marched over. Luna gave her a wide smile and went to the table. "The nature bow and arrow." He held out a stunning gold bow and arrow and a brown quiver. The bow looked like a C. There was a thin string across the end of the stick. The sack was full of silver arrows. Nicole took it with trembling hand.

"Cool." She said. "That's so cool!" She went and sat down.

"Next is Wendolyn, the water trident." Wendolyn jumped up and accepted a beautiful solid gold trident.

"Wow!" Wendolyn swung it around. Water flew out of the end hitting Lloyd in the face.

"HOT! HOT!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

"Ops... Sorry Lloyd!" Wendolyn called and raced after him. I started laughing followed closely by the others.

"Ok, Melody your next." Said Misoko.

"Oh man my turn. Finally!" I nearly ran to Garmodon as he pulled out a long straight package. "Oh, what is it?" Garmodon pulled back the paper to reveal a long gold staff. I hastily took it from him as he announced.

"The staff of music." I took the staff back to my seat. "Then, last but not least is Luna." Luna eagerly went to Garmodon as he unwrapped an giant doubled sided hammer. It was all gold except for the handle which was purple. "An war hammer."

"What?!" I almost yelled. "That's not light!"_ A war hammer? Wow! _Jay looked at me.

"I know right?" He asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Cool!" Yelled Luna looking at it. Taking the hammer from Garmodon she swung it around in a circle. It was cool until It came straight for the table.

"Watch out!" yelled a voice. I dropped down and saw the hammer coming closer and closer until it was right over me. Then it was met by another hammer. It was smaller then Luna's and it had a black hammer head. As soon as they collided there was a loud BOOM! and a strong wind from the two hammers blew through the room and the hammers dropped as their owners flew backwards through the walls on opposite sides of the room. The problem is that the hammers fell on my head. Pain shot through my temples as I stood up.

"Oh, that hurt." I said. everyone's heads turned to me. I felt dizzy as I fell to the ground unconscious.

**I couldn't spell unconscious. I spelled it unconsious. Fail me! Ok, I'm stopping the story momentarily cause I have like no support. So this means until I get at least 5 reviews I won't post another chapter. I feel so mean! Until we meat again my fellow readers!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi! I got five reviews in total from the point I said I wanted five reviews. School is a bother. I had four tests yesterday and two more today. Wish me luck. I only uploaded cause I had two minutes. **

**Chapter 18**

**Jay**

I stared as Luna and the mysterious guy flew across the room. Then Melody groaned and stood up. Looking at her I gasped. She had two huge bumps on her head. "Oh, that hurt." she said swaying. Then she fell to the floor.

"Melody!" Cole yelled and ran to her followed by Kai, Sensei Wu, Wendolyn, and Emily. I ran to Luna along with Nicole, Lloyd, Michael, Garmodon, and Misoko. Luna looked bad. Her eyes were open as she lay there. There was one bump on her head like Melody's.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"My head hurts." She replied then fainted.

"Who's this?" Asked Zane's voice from the other side of the room. I hurried over to him. On the floor was a guy. He had Jet black hair sitting on the top of his head, and was wearing a all black ninja suit. The guy was unconious. (blah to you unconsious) I looked at Zane.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Drake, ninja of darkness." Sensei said coming over. "Bring him, Luna, and Melody to the girls room."

"Why our room?" Groaned Emily. But she helped carry the bodies into the appropriate bed's. We put our weapons under their beds and the other weapons went to the right person. I helped carry Drake to a bed in the far end of the room.

"There's only three beds left." I said. "Who is it gonna be?"

"Only time will tell." Said Sensei Wu. "The dinning room is a mess. I expect you to clean it."

"Us?" Groaned Kai. "Make the new people do it."

"The new people, really?" Wendolyn asked. "How about the old people?"

"Hey! I've had enough chores for a lifetime." Cole said annoyed. "I- what's that?" There was a noise from outside.

"Where are they?" It was a hard stiff voice.

"I don't know Boss. What about in there?" I looked at Sensei, Misoko, and Garmodon. They nodded at Cole. He nodded at the old ninja. During the time we were on the Bounty when Garmodon was evil we conducted a secret code. One nod is to get ready to fight, two was travel in shadows and three was hide and wait for instructions. To my astonishment Cole nodded three times.

"Common hide!" I whispered to Emily, and Nicole. I ran to the closet and opened the door. "Woah!" I whispered. There closet was huge.

"Hey this isn't the time to be adoring our closet." Emily started pushing me. I climbed through the first door I met shutting the door behind me.

"Hey! It's empty boss!" Yelled the second voice. "Wait... There are three people in beds unconscious. Two girls and one boy." The voice paused. "Boss! Your got to see this!" I wondered what he could of gotten so worked up about. I heard a quiet knock on the door. It opened and Cole was standing there.

"Come on." He said quickly. I followed him out the mini closet and saw Emily, Kai, Nicole, Michael, Lloyd, Wendolyn, Zane, and Misoko standing there. Then Sensei Wu entered with Garmodon following.

"They have left." Said Garmodon.

"That's good right?" I asked.

"They took Luna, Melody, and Drake." Said Sensei Wu.

"That's why it's bad." I said sheepishly.

"They dare?" Said Kai. "Why th-!" Cole stepped over to him and covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"I hope we get them back soon."

**Oh, dramatic. I'm responding to all the reviews I got **

**#1 17blanceri**

**Yeah I'm pushed over with things to do. It's fine. Thanks for reviewing :#D (I'm out of mustaches so I'm recycling.) **

**#2 ninjago is AWESOME**

**Thanks. Yet... Thanks for reviewing! B{D **

**#3 Guest**

**Yeah Sensei needed to spill. Thanks for reviewing! :[D **

**#4 Earth Slinger**

**Thanks. I will find time to read your recent chapters. Thanks for reviewing. :{)~ **

**#5 NinjagoLover**

**I know Melody. I hope you found your answers to your questions. Thanks for reviewing! :/\ D (It's so nosey) **

**Thanks for reading and Please review! Also vote on my poll if you haven't. Have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi, I'm late. So I'm gonna be off the web for a few days, because.. I'm going on a trip! Read the chapter please and then you can find out more.**

**Chapter 19**

**Kai**

The first thing I think about the next morning is Luna and if she and Melody are ok. _Probably not._ I thought as I got out of bed to find all my brothers gone. I went to the dinning room to find everyone else there. Everyone was eating breakfast silently. There were pancakes and french toast. I sat down just as Emily stood up and marched off.

"What did I do?" I asked modally as she left.

"It is not you." Said Sensei Wu. "Tonight is the full moon, Emily sparks every full moon. Do not upset her. I..." He trailed off.

"Don't worry Sensei nothing will happen." Nya said glaring at me.

"What!?" I asked as I forcefully got up. "I'm gonna go play video games."

_People always think I'll ruin every thing. _I thought as I sat down to Fist to Face 2. Starting the game I jumped and kicked some skeletons. I went through the level and defeated everything when suddenly I got hit by the boss of the level who jumped out of no where and made me die. "Dang thing!" I yelled as I through down the remote. I stormed to my room and climbed into bed. I've only been awake for an few hour's much of it playing the game and I really want this day to end.

"Kai, please keep your temper today."

"Why should I?"

"Because, Please Kai? Do it for me. You don't want me to get hurt. Do you?" I poked my head from under the blankets to look at Nya standing there.

"Fine." I said putting the blanket over my head again. "But I'm staying in bed today."

"Fine with me." I heard her close the door behind her and I sighed. My thoughts wandered to Luna and Melody.

"Where are you?" I asked aloud. Soon I fell asleep. I saw Melody surrounded by black.

"Kai. Help us. Luna's dyeing. We're at the caves of despair. Help us."

"What? Melody come back. I don't understand."

"Zane will. Tell him." Melody started to fade.

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"He will, I sent him a message last night." Melody faded completely and I jolted awake. I got up and opened the door to see Zane standing there.

"Did you get the message my brother?" He asked stepping into the room.

"Ya, it was weird. When could she do that?" I was confused.

"I suspect it was the two hammers connecting to her temples. She can now send dreams and messages thats all I've figured. What did she tell you?" I looked at him.

"She and Luna are at the caves of despair. Luna's dyeing." I gasped it only hit me now. "Luna's dyeing! We need to tell Sensei!" I rushed into Sensei's room. He was meditating in the middel of the room. When I spoke he didn't jump or look at me in amy way. "Sensei we know where the girls are."

"Good. Turn the ship around. We will find them soon." Sensei said. I left the room to see Emily at the end of the hall. She looked at me and disappeared around the corner. I sighed today wasn't a good day for me. Going to the game room I see Jay, Cole, Wendolyn, Lloyd, and Zane playing video games.

"Cool! This is so fun!" Wendolyn said pushing buttons rapidly. "I win!" I left the room and go onto the deck for some air. I see Nicole standing out there. When did my life get full of girls? I turn around and went into my room to see Michael asleep on Cole's bed. At least he's not a girl. Than I go to the girls room to hear Emily in there doing something. "Man! Is there somewhere someone isn't there already?"

I walk around until I sat in the hallway banging my head on the wall. Then a little door opens and I look at it. It looked empty enough, I crawled in. It was a long tunnel that opened into a large room. It had a bed a dresser and a TV with a video game console. After a while of watching TV and playing Sitar legend which was in the playerI heard voices.

"Where is he?" It sounded like Cole.

"No where." I said turning the television off.

"Did you hear that? Tell me you heard that." Jay's voice asked.

"I heard it." I said loudly.

"He's getting on my nerves." Wendolyn's voice said.

"Then let's have some fun." I said.

"Alright. Fun it is." Michael said. I heard footsteps coming closer. "Give us a hint."

I tapped loudly on the floor. I heard the steps closer until it was outside the room.

"Come on there's nothing here." Jay sounded aggravated. I thumped loudly.

"What's that?" I heard Nya ask from the other side of the secret room. "Hello?" I knocked on the side of the wall Nya was on. She was surprised because I heard a short scream and a thump. I noticed there was a door on the wall. I opened it to find Nya looking down at me curiously.

"Come on." I said backing in giving room to let her in.

"This is cool Kai." The door of the kitchen opened and I quickly closed the door.

"What was that?" It was Emily.

"Nothing." I said.

"I'm not gonna ask." I heard the fridge open and close. Then she opened a soda and the door opened and closed. I stood up and and went to the side where the others were trying to get in. They were complaining about secret passages and stuff. Nya laughed.

"Kai! What did you do?" She asked.

"Nya? Your there too?" Jay asked.

"Go to the kitchen." Emily's voice said.

"Emily!"

"Thanks." There were some footsteps then two doors opening and closing.

"Stay here Nya, I'm gonna see who went to the kitchen." I walked back to the other side of the room to hear the door open.

"Kai, Nya where are you?" Asked Cole.

"Show us." Michael. "Can we at least have a hint?"

"Is it Michael, Cole, and Wendolyn?" I asked.

"Nope. Try again." Said Cole.

"Michael, Cole, and Jay?" I tried again.

"Kai I've got Jay, and Lloyd. What about you?" Nya asked.

"Cole and Michael." I said. "There's Wendolyn, Zane, and Nicole."

"Come on. Let me in." Cole said.

"Fine. One person stay in the room and the others leave."

"Alright" Michael's voice said. "I'll stay."

"Ok. By." I heard the door open and close. I opened the door and stuck my head outside to see Michael and Cole standing there looking at me. I quickly poked my head inside and shut the door.

"You saw that right?" Cole asked.

"Yes I did." I said as a voice called.

"Ninja, go to the bridge." Said Sensei,I heard the others leave and I went over to Nya.

"This is now my secret hide out." I opened the door and helped Nya up. We went to the bridge. Sensei looked at me.

"Ninja, we have reached the destination of our comrades." He turned. "Alright ninja go!"

I grabbed my elemental blade and rushed to the deck to see the Caves of despair. It was messy from when the skeletons dug up the scythe. There was skeletons all over the place and the conveyor belts were broken and covered in dust. I jumped down onto a belt. "Where are they?" I asked, then heard voices.

"Answer us! Who were you talking to?" It was the kidnapers.

"Never! I'll never answer you." Melody! There was a evil laugh.

"Will you answer if we hurt your friend?"

"NO! She's hurt enough." Melody sounded desperate.

"Come on guy's." Cole said. I ran after him and we went top the cave the scythe was in. I saw three cages. One with Luna and Drake and one empty. In the middle was Melody strapped on a table. She was pale and looked desperate.

"Dropping in are you?" Asked voice from behind us. There stood a man. At least I think it was man. It was tall and had a dark face like a wolf. It was harry and had a gruff face. "You are not welcome here. Attack!" As soon as he said the battle cry a bunch of wolves jumped out at us. They were like an ordinary wolf except it was standing on it's hind legs and had swords and stuff. It had a red coat and sharp claws.

"The wolves of Alinter! Watch out ninja! This enemy is a truly great threat. Do not look in their eye's." (A-lin-ter)

"What will they hypnotize us?" Cole asked as he puled his scythe from behind his back and hit a wolf.

"Much worse. I suspect these are the swords of elron." (El-ron, like the Lord of the rings I guess) He said as he yelled "HIYA!" I turned to see him knocking one down.

"Kai watch out!" I saw a wolf flying on top of me. He had a sword in his hand. I blocked as he swung it. It made a clanking sound. I sung my sword at him and fire shot out of the edge and set the wolf on fire. It yelped and flew back.

"Ha! Not so tuff now are you?" I asked laughing. I held my sword up and looked at it. There was a wolf coming at me from behind. I turned at the last second and cut it in the face. I felt a scorching pain on my arm as the attacker ran away. I looked at my arm and saw the tiniest prick. I looked around and saw blurs. "Why did everything get blurry?" I asked walking over to Cole.

"Kai? What happened?" He looked at me. His voice sounded different. "Kai?" He asked while hitting a wolf back. My vision cleared suddenly and Jay was standing there.

"Whoa your fast!" I said looking at him.

"Uh... Sensei?" Wendolyn asked from the other side of the room. "What's wrong with Kai?"

"He got pricked by the Elron sword." Sensei said. I turned to him and felt the ground moving.

"Woah!" I said walking over. "What dose the weird sword do?"

"Remember the venimari?" He asked.

"Big green snakes?" I asked in return. I remembered the snakes. Big and green with spares and stuff. "Are they here?" I asked running round.

"No." Michael said batting away a venimari.

"Yes they are! You just hit one!" I watched as the snake got up and started running at me. "AAAAHHHHH! Here it comes! I ran away from it and felt a sharp blow to my head. I saw Emily standing there with a... frying pan? I fell over and blacked out.

**Cole**

I saw as a wolf hit Kai on the head making him unconscious. I ran over to him and hit the wolf with my blade. "Help!" Jay called. I looked over to see him, Zane, and Michael surrounded. I ran over with Nicole, Nya, and Emily. Hitting a wolf I shot earth at some and buried them.

"NO!" I heard. Spinning around I saw the wolves hitting the three boy's rendering them unconscious. The three girl's looked at the wolves then the boy's.

"They shouldn't have done that." Wendolyn said as she dragged me away from the girls. "AGH!" Nya and Nicole charged the enemies while Emily stood there and closed her eye's. When she opened them they were a shinning red. She charged the wolves and started hitting them left and right. After about 20 seconds all the wolves were down and Emily was still going. She charged Sensei and he dogged.

"Watch it!" Said Lloyd. Bad choice of words because she went straight at us next. Me and Lloyd backed up until we were up against a wall. I closed me eye's ready for the impact... that never came.

**Duh! Duh! Duh! So in this chapter you get to meat the new evil, has Sensei seen them before? Kai has fun in a secret compartment. So I'm gonna leave you a quiz. I'm going to a place in the middle of the ocean, is filled with buffalo, and starts with a C. Tell me in the reviews if you know where I'm going. I'm not updating for a while. I'm waiting for reviews. Eak, I have no cable so I don't know when the next season of ninjago is. If someone will please tell me. So I still have my poll open, visit my account to vote! Make sure you vote and review! Have a great day!**


End file.
